Safe Haven
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Prime Series: The crew of the Avenger expect Earth to be the perfect safe haven for them. Even their youngest crew mate, Pixel, realizes what this could mean. But Megatron had different plans for the crew.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As many people know by now, I like to use Pixel as an OC in many of my stories. This Pixel is not tied to any story but maintains personality.**

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 1**

The relief the _**Avenger **_crew felt when they saw Earth was spark lifting for the already moral dampened bots. It had been years since they left Cybertron in the hopes of finding a better home. Fortunately, they had gotten the message about Earth being a safe haven for lost Autobots. Pixel, the youngest member of the crew, was ecstatic. She was only a sparkling when her late parents had begged the captain to take her on and give her a home before their planet went dark. The _**Avenger **_had been her only home, until now. Now they had a safe place. Unfortunately, they never got the message about the Decepticons.

Landing was easy since the world was made of soft, organic matter and very unlike the metal surface of Cybertron. The captain of the ship, only called by Captain, was vigilant as he made sure the crew disembarked. Even if this place was called a safe haven, he still had his doubts. Silently, he counted in his processor and realized all but one had made their way off the ship. Thinking hard for the answer, it hit him.

"Pixel! Get your aft out her-!" but he was cut off by a tiny figure crashing into him. Anger flamed his spark until he caught the young femme's smiling face.

"Sorry! I was trying to get cleaned up before I went out! I guess I lost track of time... Sorry, Captain..." she whispered as his glare met her optics.

"You should know better, Pixel. This isn't a time for goofing around." he chided harshly, grasping her chin to look her in the face. Years on the ship had done her wonders away from the war. She wore no bulky armor that was a staple for other fembots and her tiny chassis remained unmarked from physical contact. The femme was a shining example of what bots looked like during the Golden Age of Cybertron. Though she never knew those times. Even in his anger, the old mech couldn't help but feel a flame of pride in his spark to see her mature so well.

"Yes, sir..." she replied meekly, optics trying not to meet his again. Captain sighed as he released her and lead her to the outside. Both bots covered their optics as the harsh light blinded them. Their optics dimmed until they adjusted to the light. Pixel was absolutely amazed at the sights that met her. Never in her young life had she seen anything like it!

"Amazing, isn't it?" Captain grunted, resting a large servo on her shoulder. Pixel smiled up at him and nodded in agreement. Amazing was an understatement.

"Okay! No one wander from this spot until we get our bearings, alright?" Captain boomed to the loud group chatting among themselves. They quieted down when they heard Captain's voice. If Pixel couldn't get away with disobeying, then no one could. The group was made up of about 15 mechs, the only femme happened to be Pixel since most femmes had been killed off by the time of their departure. Luckily, all the mechs were respectable Autobots that had never dared laid a servo on her. Captain had made sure of it.

"First things first, we need to find food since shelter is already taken care of. I want groups of five to split up and look for energon, I'll scout the area, and Pixel will stay here. Understood?" Captain asked sternly. Everyone was agreed except a hurt looking Pixel.

"Why do I have to stay behind? I want to look around too..." she said with helm hanging.

"We need to make sure everything is safe first. Once everything is settled, we will take a look around together." Captain grunted, walking away from the group. Slowly, each group left until only Pixel remained. Captain's promise soothed the eager femmling. She wasn't the type to talk back to the older mech but her excitement had got the best of her. Her sheltered life had consisted of a ship and that was all. Who could blame her for wanting to explore?

Hours went by and there had been no sign of the others approach. Pixel was concerned but brushed it off as they would be back soon. Why should she be worried? The great Optimus Prime said this place would be safe for them. Maybe that was it! They ran into Optimus. That must be it.

Somewhere close, she could hear a noise.

"_Amazing, isn't it?" _Captain's voice rang out, but it sounded a bit odd.

"Captain? Are you back?" she inquired happily. Okay, maybe she had been a little worried.

"_We will take a look around together_." Captain said, but she still couldn't see him though she could've swore that she heard rustling coming from the area in front of her.

Captain was not known for jokes or kidding around for that matter and his orders were law on the ship. So it only made sense to her to follow the sound of his voice.

"Did you find anything interesting, sir?" she asked, making her way towards the voice. Yet no response came. He must not be in a good mood, she thought worriedly to herself as she quickened her pace.

A sharp cry escaped her as she felt something wrap suddenly around her legs. She thrashed as she felt it snake up her chassis and wrapped around her arms and chest. Her squirming was put to a stop as the cord tightened viciously. The screaming was put to a stop as the cord wrapped itself around her helm, covering her mouth.

The cords, or probes if you will, belonged to an infamous mech but who's name was lost to the little Pixel. She flinched as he approached the restrained femmling. Her optics squeezed shut as she felt his talon slide down the side of her face. It was sickeningly gentle and filled with mock care.

"_We will take a look around together_." Captain's voice said once more, but this time it was coming from this mech. Slowly, the probes unwrapped her leg but kept the rest of her restrained. An ungentle servo gave her a push. Obviously, Soundwave wanted her to walk in the direction he was pushing her.

* * *

><p>Megatron glanced uncaringly at the Autobot mechs before him. It had not been hard to see the bots arrival. The stupid mechs had been foolish enough to not activate the cloaking device. Perhaps they had been trying to be seen. Either way, a fatal mistake for the mechs. In Megatron's optics, a stupid mech deserved nothing less than death. Easily proven by the fact that he left Breakdown for dead with the humans. It had even been easier to pick them off one by one until he had them all in one spot, restrained of course.<p>

"Thought I had seen the last of your sorry aft, Megatron. Suppose I guessed wrong, huh?" Captain spat, his face was quite beaten but that did not stop his hateful glare.

"Like I care, Autobot." Megatron growled, turning his back to the older mech. The bot wasn't worth his time.

"Keep your mouth shut, old mech." Airachnid hissed, sending a sharp slap to his face plating. Captain growled as the acid bit into his face. But he wouldn't let them see him squirm. Megatron surveyed the group. He had no use for any of them. All of them were no name bots that would not get him any leverage in this war. The older mech might but he would be trouble in the near future and would not stand up against a prolonged beating, especially from Megatron. But then something caught his optic. Soundwave bringing back the last of the group.

Megatron was pleasantly surprised to see this one was female. A young female at that. But his face remained stoic as he pointed to where he wanted Soundwave to put her. Lucky for her, it was next to Captain. As soon as the cords were unwrapped, Pixel clung tightly to the restrained older mech, tears streaking her pretty features.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain! H-He..had your voice..." she whimpered, nuzzling him desperately. Captain shushed her as he used his helm to gently coax her. He could've killed himself for leaving her alone before they were sure everything was safe. But he hadn't been expecting a whole Decepticon fleet at their doorstep. Pixel was torn away from him as a drone pulled her servos behind her back, restrained her, and threw her on her knees next to her beloved leader. Pixel's optics fleeted everywhere until they landed on Megatron. She was taken back by his size as she stared dumbstruck at him. It took her a second to realize that he was staring right back at her. Megatron held her gaze, daring the femmling to tear away from his optics.

Luckily for her, the drones were lining them all up in one line and one drone moved her away to her spot in line. Captain glared at Megatron as the Decepticon leader walked until he stood before them. Pixel barely noticed the fact that each of her comrades, including herself, had a drone standing behind them. She watched curiously as Megatron looked sternly at the first mech in line and gave a slight nod of the head.

Pixel's spark leapt to her throat as she heard a gun fire and a heavy chassis hit the ground. Her helm whipped to see what happened, but a drone's servo kept her helm firmly at the front. Her chest rose and fell rapidly at the horror she felt. D-Did he just...order the drone to shoot one of her friends in the helm...? Her optics cut to the side enough to see Captain's helm slump in grief, tears falling from his optics. Pixel's optics went wide as she saw him. She had never in her short life seen her commander cry like this. Her shoulders shook violently as terror, grief, horror, and disgust clenched her spark and a sob escaped her throat.

Fifteen times, fifteen times she heard the shot ring out and bodies slap the ground. Each time, the line grew shorter until Megatron's optics fell on the grief-taken femmling. His face was stoic as he examined her. Pixel felt like she could hear the cogs turning in the evil mech's helm. Her optics stared into his as she felt her life come to an end. Then time froze...

Megatron gave the slightest shake of his head. Unsurprisingly, the young femme's optics went as round as dinner plates at his verdict. He...had said no...? She had no time to think as the Decepticon fembot, Airachnid, jerked the femme up and dragged her to a spot next to Megatron.

"Tell me, fembot. This old mech, should I do to him as I have done with the others?" Megatron spoke suddenly, motioning to the bodies before them. Poor, trembling Pixel stared silently at the bodies of her comrades. They were the only mechs she had ever known and each had their place in her childhood. She felt her body go weak as she stared at them and then to Captain. His face was gentle as he gave her a gentle smile. A smile that said everything was going to be okay. It was a lie but he wanted to calm his ward.

"P-Please...he's all I've got...left..." Pixel whispered, voice constricted by the grief she felt. Megatron was slightly surprised to see her turn to him and stare up at him. Her bright, azure optics stared pleadingly into his blazing red ones begging him for mercy. Obviously, this naive femmling had no idea what he was capable of.

"Do you even know who I am, femmling?" he asked, placing a talon under her chin, tilting it so he could observe it better. A guttural laugh caused her to flinch.

"I know you killed my friends..." was her only reply.

"My dear, I am Megatron." he responded, lowering her helm to stare directly at the insignia emblazed on his chest. Pixel's face plating paled over as everything came to make sense. Everything seemed to explain itself with those few words. All of Captain's teaching of the wars played their selves over in her helm.

Megatron looked back to the drone behind Captain and shook his helm.

"You **will **repay me one day, femmling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've had some things happen to me recently that have made writing hard. But now I'm back! Also, I'd like to say I'm taking requests for private one-shots or ficlets if anyone wants one. But I'm only taking a few and probably no lemons since I'm no good at them. (Though I may try for someone.) Have a great day! Oh, and this story is placed after Starscream ran away from Megsie and the Autobots!**

Pixel had lived her whole life on a ship, but even she was taken back by the sheer size of the _Nemesis_. She had little time to admire it as the transwarp gate opened to lead them into the actual ship. Captain frowned as a few drones went through the gate, knowing Pixel and himself would likely be next. He had an idea but it was a crazy one, one he was willing to try if it meant that at least one of them would survive this ordeal.

"Pixel...be very quiet. When I tackle one of these bots, I want you to run. You hear me? Run faster than your legs have ever carried you. Run like when you broke that antique of mine. Don't look back...don't think...just run." Captain whispered so softly that Pixel barely missed his words. Run? He was wanting to her escape! But how could she leave him behind? He was all she had left in this world. But, the look in his optics told her there was no sense in arguing. If was going to risk everything to give her a chance at life. For a reason unknown to Pixel, she looked at Megatron. The tyrant was watching his drones make their way through until only a few remained, showing how little time they had left until they were on the ship and her escape would be futile. Why had this mech come so suddenly into her life and had ruined everything, yet he had spared her when she had nothing to offer him. Years on the ship had left her processor naive.

"NOW!" Captain roared as he plowed into the unsuspecting Soundwave. The intelligence officer was caught completely off guard as he fell more than roughly to the ground. With his wrists still bound, there was not much Captain could do but use his force to keep Soundwave down. As the others rushed to restrain the older mech, Pixel did as she was told and ran faster than she ever had before. It took a minute before her escape was even noticed. Arachnid was the first to see Pixel's escape and had instantly transformed to go after her.

But a large servo quickly put itself in front of her.

"The femme is mine. Punish the older mech and I will get her." Megatron growled, transforming and flying after her. He knew she wouldn't get far in her non-transformable state and his view from above was perfect even as she rushed into a close-by forest.

* * *

><p>Pixel ran until her legs began to tire and her servos bound behind her back did nothing to help her keep her balance, especially trying to avoid the trees as they crossed into her path. Unsurprisingly, her legs finally gave out and the poor thing fell roughly and her helm hit the ground quite hard. Chest heaving as her chassis tried to quickly cool itself, Pixel allowed tears to fall as the pain hit her and the thought of Captain being hurt where she had left him.<p>

She tried to get up, she really did. But every time she attempted to do so, her vision would begin to double. Little sobs escaped her as she laid in the dirt, pondering what her next move should be. But her chassis went rigid as she heard soft footsteps land near herself. Quickly, she managed to get to her feet...but only made it a couple of feet before her vision blurred once more and she fell again to the floor. A soft whimper escaped her lips as the footsteps made themselves toward her.

"Oh? Whatever do we have here?" a soft mocking voice uttered, the steps stopping as the mech leered over the helpless femme.

"P-Please..." but her choked sobs made her vocalizer seem to shut down.

"Whoever you believe you're begging with is obviously not me, female." the voice chortled, the mechs long talons wrapping around her to put her in an upright position. Pixel's optics flickered as they tried to focus in on this bot. He was quite tall and spoke like a well-bred politician. Many of the bots on her ship had been of the upper-class. Long wings stood out prominently on his back, prompting her to believe he was a seeker.

"W-who are y-you?" she sniffled, looking into the mech's faceplating. A smirk slid easily on to the mech's lips as he bent forward so they were barely a breath away.

"You may refer to me as, Lord Starscream, little one." he chortled, reaching out a talon towards her. She flinched away until she realized that the bonds on her wrists had been severed. Pixel looked at him shocked as she held her servos closely to her chest.

"Lord Starscream? I-I'm Pixel...I'm being chased by Megatron himself! H-he's going to kill me when he gets me." she sobbed pitifully, tiny servos reaching up to cover her pretty, tear-streaked features. Starscream's optics widened at the mention of Megatron, turning to look around quickly to see if he was close by. At the moment, he saw no one. After his little run off after the Arachnid incident, he knew he was in trouble.

"You have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble, haven't you, _Pixel~?" _the seeker cooed, gently swiping a tear from her face. Pixel winced a little as his servo brushed against the injured part of her helm.

"Please, you've got to help me and Captain! They're going to kill him!" she begged, grabbing Starscream's servo as she pleaded with him. Oh, how delicious it was to see this newly matured female beg with him. What a pleasant sight she was to the optics and to his receptors. But then he heard a sound that struck terror into his spark...the sound of Megatron's flight mode.

"Sorry, can't help!" Starscream yelped as he quickly took off, leaving Pixel in a state of shock as he left. Her attention was quickly taken as Megatron landed next to her. His red optics quickly took in the scene. The bonds on her wrists had been severed cleanly, her chassis was relatively unscathed and still in pristine condition, an injury graced the side of her temple with a little energon leaking from the wound, and tears dripped endlessly from those bright azure optics. Her body trembled violently as he made himself towards her.

"It seems you ran into a rat during your little escape. Who was it?" he growled, seeing the much larger ped prints around her, with the tell-tale signs of a sharp heel. Oh, Megatron knew who it was.

"H-he said...his name was Lord Starscream..." Pixel whispered, fear chocking her words. Fearfully, she crawled backwards until she felt a thick tree press against her back and she knew she was trapped. Megatron scoffed as he heard his second-in-command with the title of 'Lord'. Starscream had always fancied himself a leader. Though his attention was drawn back to the young female. Slowly, he walked until he was barely a ped-step away from her.

Pixel closed her optics tightly as the arm with the cannon reached down at her. Any second she expected the fatal blow...but it never came. As she slowly opened her optics, she realized he was holding his servo out to her.

Completely taken back, she timidly place her servo into his own. Megatron pulled her to her peds with little ease. He frowned though as her optics gave a little flicker and she collapsed once more. Except Megatron was there...to catch the femmling. The injury to her helm was worse than the tyrant had expected. With surprising gentleness, the warlord lifted her into his arms and her held quite delicately.

"I...I don't u-understand. Aren't you going to punish m-me?" she whimpered, quite frozen in his hold.

"You would not stand well against a beating from me. Besides, I know a treasure when I see one. I do not make a habit of damaging their prizes, my dear." Megatron chortled, brushing a servo over her injured helm with sickening gentleness. So she was a prize? What kind of prize? She was so confused and the injury to her helm only made her want to sleep and escape this nightmare. Her optics gave one last flicker as she gave into the drowsiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro..blah..blah..blah**

**Chapter 3**

Pixel was quite shocked when she awoke to find herself on a medical berth. Not only that, but when she looked down at her chassis, she was shocked to see it was glowing with the gleam of recent polish. But who would've done this? Megatron was a suspect but this type of polishing took a skilled servo and her armor was quite fragile. She could not find a single scratch on her body. Arachnid would have probably ripped her armor off rather than polish it this nicely. The drones were not cultured enough for such an art. No, this type of polish was for those who were familiar with luxuries. Perhaps the one that recorded voices? It was a little difficult to think with the slight throbbing in her helm. Then all the memories rushed backed to her and Pixel was quick to become frantic.

"Oh dear, love. Seems you woke with fright, eh? No need to fear. I got you fixed up and ready to go. The injury to your helm was a scratch compared to what I'm used to fixing. As for your armor, it was too lovely to not give it the polish it deserves." a voice purred from nearby. Pixel was surprised that this mech had just now caught her attention. It was quite obvious he had been there quite some time with a data pad in servo.

"You're the one that did all of this...? Thank you very m-much..." Pixel mumbled shyly, weary of this new mech and his egotistic appearance. The Decepticon insignia automatically made her fearful. That sign meant only hardships and woes for the young femme.

"You are very welcome, dear. The name is Knock Out and Megatron ordered me to take extra good care of you. He also threatened me with a flight mode. So you are going to be in perfect, capable servos. As for the older mech, he's in quite the shape. Arachnid is not the mercy type for anyone. Though she does, loath Soundwave for kicking her aft. But that's a whole other story, love. How does your helm feel?" he asked, coming near to examine the repair.

How did she feel? How was she supposed to feel? Her only living caretaker in her life was beat badly and probably placed somewhere terrible! The medic was a little taken back to see little tears flow down her porcelain features.

"There, there! I'm sure if you ask Megatron nicely he won't be able to say no to a face like yours. No more crying." Knock Out said gently, giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

Pixel's tanks clenched sickeningly at the mere mention of Megatron's name, nether-less the implied idea of begging him. But she would if it meant that Captain would be okay and they would be reunited. But still, she was so confused in his situation. All the history file in all of Cybertron could not of prepared her for these atrocious mechs...and femme, yet Arachnid was worse than some of these drones put together.

"Where is Captain? I-Is he nearby? I have to take care of him." Pixel whimpered desperately, pleading optics staring up at the eccentric medic.

"I'm sorry but I can not help you. My job is to take care of you, not that washed up piece of scrap. Hmph, to think he used to be such a great warrior in his day. But he's outdated much past his prime." Knock Out explained, getting some energon for her.

"Then when may I speak to Megatron?" Pixel asked, taking the glass even though her tank was twisted knots.

"Whenever he sends Soundwave for you. He's the one that never speaks unless through voice recordings. Legend has it that he lost his vocalizer when he fought as a gladiator along with Megatron. Legend also says that Megatron was the one that did it. It was a fight to the death, love. Yet, Megatron was said to of refused killing Soundwave and ever since the quiet mech has serve his Master in gratitude of his mercy. Of course, that all could be a lie and he could just be a quiet mech that worships Megatron's ideals. Who knows? Not my problem." he chortled, imploring her to drink the nourishment.

Pixel was so slow as she drank from the glass. She knew she wouldn't have a choice if the tyrant wanted her to be in her best of state. All she wanted was her Captain and the rest of her family back. What use could she be to a mech like Megatron?

"Damn Bulkhead got the upper hand on me this time!" a voice growled viciously as a very large figure with one optic entered the room. This bot was massive and just the sheer girth of this mech was enough to make Pixel tremble and press her self close to the berth in an attempt to make herself small, well, smaller. Not that Megatron had this same effect on her.

"I told you, Breakdown, games are only fun to play when you're winning. Why don't you let this old grudge match end? Or do you fancy the big lug?" Knock Out chided, throwing a polishing rag in his direction. The mech couldn't stand a scuffed up bot, unless it was Autobot of course.

"Don't even go there, K.O. I don't need your lip. Hey, who's the kid?" Breakdown asked, turned his helm to her direction. Pixel's spark felt like it stopped pulsing for a second.

"Megatron's new 'prize', she arrived on a ship that docked here. Long story short, she and another mech are the only survivors. Megsie wanted her well-taken care of. Which I would have done anyways for such a piece of art." Knock Out explained, that same egotistic smirk plastered to his face. Breakdown merely grunted in acknowledgement. Though he did feel bad for the scared femme.

"I'm not going to hurt ya, kid. You can stop staring at me like that." he chortled softly, setting himself on the floor to relax. Pixel was still weary but relaxed a tiny bit when he gave her the slightest of smiles. Though that did not last long when Arachnid invited herself in.

"Hmph, I see you finally made it back, cyclops. It's about time! You're lucky Lord Megatron did not question your whereabouts but I'll make sure of it." the femme hissed so harshly that it made little Pixel flinch. Breakdown on the other hand, was not fazed.

"Fighting an Autobot, acid breath. Not that it's your business anyways. I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to chide me. What ya want?" the hulking mech growled, moving himself off o his comfortable spot on the floor to get up.

"Megatron ordered me to fetch his doll. Though I see that even with Megatron's personal polish you could not make the femme even close to presentable. I do not see why he would allow such a creature the honor. Especially for an Autobot!" Arachnid spat, purple optics examining Pixel's chassis like a hawk. Pixel was not a very confident femmling and her tiny self-pride took a blow. She could not help the tears from springing to her optics. Though she tried her best to keep them held back.

"Now come along, femme. Lord Megatron hates to be kept waiting for any period of time." Arachnid said, walking with the intent for Pixel to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Here she is, my Lord. As you have ordered." Arachnid announced with a showy bow. Megatron did not even pretend to acknowledge her words. His optics seemed to be on one bot and one bot only.<p>

Pixel stood quietly and awkwardly as she tried to look anywhere there was not someone staring back. She decided on her peds since everywhere she looked, a drone stood watching her.

"Bow, you little brat." Arachnid hissed, holding her hand as if to punish the poor femmling with a brutal slap.

"Enough!" boomed Megatron's loud voice as stood angrily from his throne. The spider femme instantly backed away with awareness of his anger. Pixel nearly fainted as the mech laid his optics back on her.

"The only ones allowed to lay a hand of the femme is either Soundwave, Knock Out, or myself. Is that understood?" he growled, turning to fix his crew with a looked that dared them to disobey.

"Sir, yes, sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Belongs to Hasbro**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'm working on the one-shots and I'll try to have them up by spring break so don't worry! Also, I'm having trouble deciding Pixel's love interest. It's between Megatron and Optimus...Or even Soundwave! Y U MECHS SO SEXY? Either way, you girls/guys decide! One more thing! I had to change the rating to mature since this chapter is a bit..juicy...BWAHAHAHA!**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING BEFORE YOU READ!**

Satisfied by their answers, the tyrant turned to face the trembling femme once more.

"I hope your stay has been enjoyable so far, seeing as we had an...intriguing first encounter. How do you feel?" Megatron asked, admiring her chassis like one of the weapons on his room's wall. Without a thought he ran his razor sharp digit quite gently down her arm plating.

A shiver slithered itself down her spine as she felt the sharp instrument so close to herself.

"I feel...as well as to be expected...Thank you for..." Pixel led off as she tried to imply her meaning. Thank you for not killing me. Thank you for not killing Captain. Thank you for fixing my helm. Thank you for the polish. The list was endless yet the negatives out-weighed the almost nice things Megatron had done for her.

"Ah, the pleasure was all mine. Though I hear that Knock Out enjoyed the job of it. And the polish, was it to your liking?" he asked softly, admiring the gleam of her chassis.

"Y-Yes, sir. It's a l-luxury I've never had...B-But I had a r-request." Pixel stuttered, worried on how far she could push this mech. One of Megatron's optic ridge arched questioningly. A bold move on this femme's part.

"And what request would that be?" Megatron asked, taking a step back to view her full on and fix her in his optics. A move of a strategic leader.

"C-Captain, please fix him. Your medic said he was badly hurt and he's all I have. Please! He's all I have left." Pixel begged, subconsciously walking closer to the towering mech. Ah, yes, the old warrior-class mech. He had nearly forgotten. Though he did vaguely remember coming back with Pixel in his arms and seeing a severely beaten mech on the ground. That old mech apparently meant alot to this femme. He did not feel the least guilty for killing the bots on board but he knew how badly depression could effect those with a fragile processor. He did not intend to break her but did not intend to treat the old Autobot like his prize.

"Hmmm, I suppose that could be arranged. But if he pulls another stunt like before then I will kill him. Are we understood, femme?" Megatron asked, fixing her in a stern look. He could not help but smirk as her optics lit up and she nodded her helm vigorously. But then then something hit him that he had not even thought of. He had yet to discover her designation. Soundwave was sure to know. Megatron decided that would be a better option rather than asking and lowering the self-image he presented. Arachnid could be heard hissing nearby but Megatron paid her no mind. He was the master of the ship.

"Thank you so much! I swear we'll be g-good and I'll keep him out of trouble." Pixel promised, just happy to know that Captain would be okay. Yet, a part of her was still terrified for him. Captain was not known for taking orders.

"Excellent, I'll send Knock Out to him for repairs. He stays in the cell though. But, he stays in the cell. Visits will be conducted by either Soundwave or myself." Megatron explained, motioning to the silent mech. Pixel turned to look at the mech. Though his face was covered by the screen, she could tell he was watching her. Pixel forced herself to give the mech a weak smile to perhaps be on better terms with him. But he merely watched her with emotionless interest. Her tanks clenched sickeningly as she realized that Captain would still be forced to be in a cell.

"As for you, Soundwave will lead you to your living quarters to rest. I'm sure you're not completely recharged yet and I need to keep you somewhere. Goodnight, femme." Megatron chuckled, turning away as he commed Knock Out.

Pixel did not realize Soundwave was beside her until he felt his servo gently on the small of her back, beckoning her to follow him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if...Captain hurt you badly..." Pixel finally spoke as Soundwave lead her through the labyrinth-like hallways. Her helm turned shyly down as she watched her walking peds. "He just wanted us to be free..."<p>

Pixel could feel his face turn toward her and it caused her cheeks to turn pink. He had a way of watching so intensely yet his optics were not shown. She nearly jumped out of her armor as she felt his servo pat the top of her helm. Pixel was surprised but accepted the gesture as he had taken her apology.

"Living quarters." Soundwave mimicked, stopping as they finally reached the door to her room. Pixel watched quietly as he punched in a code and the door opened to reveal a lavish scene of the plushest berth she had ever laid optics on that was covered in all sorts of luxurious, soft pillows. The berth was not the only thing that caught her optic. A desk sat next to it with a data pad to keep her entertained with writing or drawing. A closer look also showed her that it could be used to read old stories from the Cybertronian data banks. Though she had read them almost ten times each, she could read them a hundred more.

She was even more shocked to see that there was another door to open. Pixel was weary to open it but Soundwave did the honor. Her azure optics went wide as she saw the huge bathing tank that was inside. To the side, she could see a polishing towel and a can of the polish that Knock Out had so expertly applied to her armor beforehand. Never once in her young life had she ever had any of these things to herself. To be honest, she had shared a berth with Captain her whole life since he was most trusted of the mechs and Pixel had been a last minute addition to the crew. Bathing arrangements consisted of her having to wait till the other mechs finished their showers in a mass group, leaving Pixel alone to bath in ice cold bathing fluids. Though she was too grateful to complain about her life. She was given more than she would have ever asked for and everyone had cared deeply for her.

"Is this all...for me?" Pixel asked, looking up at Soundwave with a look of disbelief. The silent mech nodded his helm as he closed the door and walked toward the room's exit.

"Goodnight, femme." he repeated silently as the door closed behind himself, locking instantly.

Watching him leave, Pixel turned toward the plush berth. All these luxuries turned her tank sourly as she thought of poor Captain beaten and in a cell all alone... She felt a horrible, spoiled bot that had no rights to be given such nice things when she deserved nothing.

Sadly, she curled up on the floor with tears in her optics, ignoring the comforts of the berth next to herself. Pixel refused to sleep in the luxury until she was informed that Captain was fixed and in good health.

"Captain...I'm so sorry..." Pixel whimpered as she fell into a fretful slumber.

* * *

><p>Knock Out whistled a tune as he carried his medical supplies to Captain's cell. That femme had quite the effect on his leader. It was not often that the medic was called on to fix a prisoner that was not needed. Alas, the little siren had caught the older tyrant's fancy and Knock Out could not wait to see how this endeavor played out for the femme. Even himself was entranced by Pixel. Her sweet, naive nature was endearing and nothing like spider-bitch and little miss partner-trouble. The way her cheeks turned pink with shyness and embarrassment sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. But he knew better than to go in that direction. Pixel was someone that he did not want to taint. Her beauty was something to be preserved. He also did not want Megatron after his aft..<p>

Shaking the thoughts from his helm, Knock Out arrived at Captain's cell. The medic crinkled his nose as he saw the mech in a pool of his own energon. Though he was surprised to see the mech attempt to sit up as he heard the medic walk in.

"Aren't you a beautiful sight for my optics." Knock Out scoffed, approaching the mech.

"P-Pixel...I sw-swear if any of you l-laid a servo on h-her..I'll..." Captain growled, but crumpling once more on the floor, his wounds gushing more at the attempt. Knock Out snorted as he bent down and began his repairs on the old mech. He could tell he'd be working for awhile.

"Little Pixel? Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I fixed her right up and she's even more beautiful with her armor all polished up. The look on her face was priceless. You'd think she's never had polish on before." Knock Out chortled, patching one of Captain's fuel lines.

"Always kn-knew...she'd grow up to a pr-pretty f-femme just like her mother. Rest her mother and father's sparks... Where is she now and what do-does M-Megatron have planned for the both of us?" Captain grunted, feeling a little better as he was fixed.

"Hmph, looks like you'll be in here for awhile, Megatron's orders. Pixel is the only reason you're not dead yet. Little charmer asked for you to be repaired and taken care of. Thought for sure that he would've refused her request. But you're still bound to this cell and Megsie says if you try another escape he'll kill you. That was a promise. As for the femme, she's perfectly fine. Soundwave put her in one of the best rooms the Nemesis has to offer. Hell, the room is second only to Megatron's own private quarters. Lucky femme, I'm even a little jealous. But I was supposed to ask you a question, is our little dove...intact?" the medic asked, working on the cracked armor with a little smirk.

Captain was appalled by the question. Of course that egotistic tyrant would want to know if he was going to be the first one that would mate his ward. But it did open the opportunity to deter these mechs.

"Unfortunately, no... One of the mechs on board had taken advantage of her when she was even younger than she is now. Trust me...that mech was quickly dealt with in the most horrific way. Also explains the way she is around mechs..." Captain muttered with fake sadness. Hopefully his plan would work.

"It seems I'll have to check your story out, old mech." a deep voice chuckled from the doorway. There stood Megatron in all his horrific glory, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. How long had he been there? It did not matter as he walked away with a smirk.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Captain bellowed, trying to rush after him but collapsing brutally to the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks of what he had done.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening was enough to wake Pixel from her restless slumber. But seeing Megatron was enough to scare the sleepiness from her chassis. She quickly stood as he made his way in.<p>

"Ah, no need for such fright. I've only come to check a little detail to sate my own curiosity." the tyrant chortled, coming close to take her into his arms. Her optics widened with terror as he laid her chassis on the berth with her body exposed. A soft whimper escaped her as she curled into a ball. Megatron smirked as he gently pulled her arms and legs so that she was spread once more on the berth, giving her a look that told her to be still.

A sharp gasp escaped her as his servo came to her pelvic plating and began to rub it softly.

"St-Stop..ah...what are you d-doing?" she whimpered, feeling the odd sensation for the first time. Megatron ignored her question as he rubbed softly and began to pick up into a more rigorous tempo. His smirk widened as he heard her sweet whimpers and gasps as the pleasurable sensations took her, confusing her naive processor. Her pelvic plating was becoming warm to the touch and he could feel the wetness on his digits. His skilled digits quickly found the way to the the hidden override switches, revealing her virgin port to the satisfied tyrant. Coating his digit generously with her lubricant, he slid a digit into the virgin tightness of her port.

"Ah! I-It hurts! Please s-stop!" Pixel cried, squirming uncomfortably on the plush berth as he added another digit and began to stretch her.

"Ssshhh, it'll feel better soon. I promise." he whispered gently, satisfied as he felt the fragile seal meet the tips of his digits. As he had thought, the old mech had been lying about the state of his prize. Captain should have known better than to test him. Megatron's optics trailed up her chassis until he was looking at her face. Her cheeks were a bright pink, her chassis was rising and falling rapidly, and her optics were closed in a painful yet pleasurable expression.

"It seems you are intact, my dear. I think I should award you for being such a good femme." he chuckled, beginning to move his digits rapidly in and out of her port until she was squirming once more in pure pleasure.

"My stomach feels s-so..ah..weird~..." Pixel whimpered, confused but her heated processor made thinking so hard for her, yet it registered the pleasure she was feeling. Megatron's smirk widened as he quickened his pace, pulling more sweet sounds from her lips. He could tell she was close to her climax and from her reactions, he could tell it was her first time.

Then it hit her full force, her port clenched around his digits, and her vocalizer nearly shorted out the wave of pleasure hit her for the first time. She was shaky and panting as she rode out the experience. Megatron caught her lips as he silenced her noises as his glossa explored the caverns of her mouth, taking in every delicious taste. Against her will, her lips began to move along with his own. She was sickened as she realize what]had been done to her but the pulsing of her port kept her from thinking much. Gently, Megatron released her lips and removed his digits from her port. Oh how he would have loved to mate her right as she was on the berth but he knew it would be a bad idea. Causing the femme to overload was one thing, putting his cable into her and dominating her was another thing. Besides, he wanted her to submit willingly.

Pixel's optics flickered as exhaustion creeped up on her, following her overload. It hit her as to why Captain had never allowed her to bathe with the other mechs or recharge with them. Megatron's smirking face was the last thing she saw before giving in to recharge.

Megatron went to her where her bathing tank was and retrieved a towel that had been wetted with warm liquid and cleaned up the 'mess' he had caused for Pixel. After she was clean, her pelvic plating was put back into it's place.

"Goodnight, dear." Megatron chuckled, giving her face one last stroke before turning off the lights and closing the door behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: You guys make it so hard! T.T Two votes Megatron and two votes for Soundwave...**

Pixel felt as if she could have slept her life away as she laid in the plushness of her berth. It was amusing to the femme that she had said 'her berth' in her mind, more like a sick joke as she lingered on the thought. None of this was truly hers, not even her life at the moment. Her fate was directly linked to Megatron's mood of the day.

With great care, she brushed a servo over her pelvic plating. It was achy and sore from last night's ordeal. To be honest, she felt filthy even with the pleasure that had came with it. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she realized what Captain would of done. He would've told her to fight him off. But she had been terrified of the giant of a mech and had laid open for him. Her begging had meant nothing to the tyrant, though he had been delicate with her.

Rolling softly off the berth our little damsel made her way to the bathing tank. It was an hour until she finally got the strength to pull herself out and begrudgingly applying the polish Megatron provided, knowing that if she did not...then perhaps he would apply it himself. Something she definitely did not want or even think about.

Pixel's spark jumped to her throat as she saw another bot staring right at her. With cheeks burning red, she realized it was only her reflection staring back at her. Though to her defense it had been a long while since she had actually seen her chassis in full view. A small smile flickered her features as she realized how much she had matured. Tears came to her optics as the thought of her parents came to mind. She looked every bit like them.

A soft knock suddenly sounded against her berthroom's door. Someone was knocking instead of barging in...?

"Come in...?" she said softly, going back to her berth to sit, anticipating the coming mech. Pixel was almost relieved to see that it was Soundwave who greeted her. She showed it by giving him a cute smile.

"Soundwave is here to take you to your friend. As promised, the old mech was repaired to an operational state. I do hope you rested well." Megatron's voice came from Soundwave as a recording, shutting off with a click. Pixel was too happy to be freaked out by the unfitting voice coming from the silent mech.

"Are we going now? Please, Soundwave?" Pixel begged excitedly, absentmindedly taking his servo as she pulled him toward the door. The mech showed no emotion but he did not resist either.

* * *

><p>Captain laid miserably on the floor. What in the name of Primus had he done? He would have purged his tanks if it wasn't for the fact he had nothing in his tanks. He cringed to think of what had happened to his ward. She was his responsibility and he had let her down just like the rest of his crew...<p>

"Captain!" a voice cried out, making Captain instantly jolt up to a standing position. He was caught off guard as a chassis flew right into him. There she was, Pixel, curling into his chassis the way she had done for years. But unlike those other times, he did not shove her off.

"Are you hurt? What did they do to you? Did they touch you?" Captain blurted, feverishly checking her over for any sort of damage. He was surprised to see there was not even a scratch on her chassis.

"I'm fine, Captain! They didn't hurt me at all and I've been staying in a nice room. I'm just more concerned about you..." she whimpered, omitting the part about Megatron's 'playtime.'

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look even in my age...but Pixel...did anything happen? You can tell me, you're not in trouble." he whispered softly so she could only hear. He could see the hesitation in her body language as she looked anywhere but at him. Soundwave had given them privacy by going out and standing outside the door.

"I...h-he...made my stomach feel really weird when he...t-touched...my lower...p-plating with his digits then they w-were in-inside of me and it just kind of...shorted my systems for a few minutes... He said he was...looking for something." Pixel finally said, face red and tears trickling down her cheek plating. Captain was enraged but this was no time for yelling. It would only serve to freak out the already upset femmling. He was afraid of this. He had always been afraid of this since he had first seen her as a protoform and her mother. Pixel was what humans would call a siren of sorts. Cybertron had a few classes: medical, scouts, warriors, laborers, and leaders. But one not commonly known was the 'companion' class. Femmes, and sometimes mechs, bred to be beautiful and one day be gifted to one of the high-class as a toy of sorts. These bots were highly sought after but since the war most were extinct since they possessed no weapons or durable armor to protect themselves. Why would they of needed them?

Those left alive had quickly been handed out to Megatron's generals and were not treated well. Needless to say, it was a fair assumption to say that Pixel was the last of her kind. This was not Captain's only fear. It was obvious that Megatron had already caught on to what she was since he treated her with such care. But what Captain feared was her first heat. Once that first time hit, she would be a sitting duck for any mech that caught a whiff of her mating scent. Companions often kept that scent after the first heat, yet not as overpowering until the next heat came around. What made this worse was that Pixel had no idea of any of these facts.

"Sssshhh, it's okay...everything will be okay...just forget all of this. We'll get out of here and I swear he'll never touch you again once we're out. Just give me time, Pixel." he soothed, pecking her helm and stroking her back-fins.

"B-But how will we get out, Captain? There's just so many of them and you're stuck here. I'm just too weak to be any help and I don't want you to end up like the others!" Pixel cried pitifully, clinging tighter to the mech who raised her.

Captain opened his mouth to scold her but a loud explosion silenced him. Not a nano-click went by before Soundwave had scooped her into his arms and was sprinting down the hallways. Pixel barely had time to register what had happened. All she knew was that Soundwave wanted her back in her room and quickly.

As he ran, she saw many drones run in all sorts of directions and she even saw Knock Out and Breakdown run by, whom gave her a quick wave. But then she saw bots she had never seen before with much more vibrant colors compared to the dark colors of Decepticons.

"Optimus! Look there's Soundwave and he has a femme!" the biggest green mech yelled, easily crushing a drone underneath his weapon.

"On it!" a blue femme called, quickly catching up to Soundwave. Pixel was dropped unceremoniously to the ground as Soundwave barely had time to deflect one of the blue femme's blows. Pixel realized why she recognized this group of bots. They were Autobots! Not just any Autobots, but the great Optimus' team. The only possibility of their being here must've been to collect something back from the Decepticons or either capturing energon.

Pixel was quick on her peds as she ran toward the Autobots as the blue femme held off Soundwave. But she was quickly caught around the middle by a mech.

"Sorry, love~. Megatron will have our helms if he loses you." Knock Out chuckled softly, but seeing her face he then added something that made her happy more than sad., "But if you must know, it seems Bumblebee did come across an old mech in a cell while looking for the energon storage. From what I heard, he got transported to the Autobot base."

As long as Captain's safe...I'm happy, she thought with bitter-sweetness as she was dragged away from the battle. The last scene she saw of the battle was Megatron lashing out at the Autobot leader.

* * *

><p>Knock Out was leading her to her room when he got commed.<p>

"Are you sure? I'm not sure that'd be wise for her health, Megatron...fine, fine...your wish is my command." he sighed, ending the com-link. Pixel was more than a little fearful as Knock Out gave her a long look before handing in the opposite direction of her room.

"Now don't freak out but Megatron is having you transferred to his room. Think of it as a safety precaution in case of another incident like this one. He also says he doesn't want you getting lonely now that Captain is gone." he explained walking toward a more decorated hall. Decepticon banners were hung gracefully from the ceiling.

Don't freak out? Don't freak out! How was she expected NOT to freak out? After last night's incident she did not even want to be in the same room as that awful mech!

"Here we are. Megatron's inside so be very silent as you enter and try not to make too much noise. He's a little beaten up but refuses my assistance." Knock Out warned, knocking on the door but then leaving as it opened.

Pixel gulped as she walked inside. The room was similar to her own except for the fact that it was twice as big, the berth was twice the size, and weapons decorated the walls. She walked silently as she saw Megatron's back to her. From what she could tell, he was sitting at a desk working on one of his arms. The cut was deep and made her tank churn.

She did nothing but stand awkwardly as she awaited his attention, instead watching him as he worked. For such large digits he had the skill of a surgeon as he fixed his wounds. How many times had he had to fix himself?, she found herself wondering. Minutes flew by before Megatron was satisfied with his work, flexing his arm this way and that to check if everything was running fine. Then he finally turned to her.

"Soundwave informed me that your friend was taken by the Autobots. How very unfortunate, my dear. But I do hate the idea of you being alone for such long period of times without any companionship and my men are much too busy or untrustworthy to keep you amused. So I thought you would perhaps be more comfortable in my room since I spend quite a bit of time in here while planning strategies. Are we understood?" Megatron explained, standing up to tower over her. Pixel numbly nodded her helm. What over choice did she have? But she did have one question.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Pixel asked looking around the room. His lips quickly pulled into a smirk. Oh, how naive his little femme could be. It also accomplished making his cable a bit hard.

"With me, of course. I assure you that my berth is quite cozy." he chortled, pulling back the berth coverings and motioning for her get inside. Pixel hesitated but did as she was told, trembling as he pulled the coverings around her.

"Comfy?" he asked, walking to the other side to settle himself in. Pixel just nodded her helm but when she turned to look at him, she was caught off guard. For a moment he did not look like himself at all. He looked tired, like all these years of war had taken a toll on him and in those optics, she saw loneliness. It hit her that perhaps he had never had anything to care for.

"Goodnight, Pixel." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and giving her lips a gentle peck.

"Goodnight...Megatron."


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel is mine though! *clings possessively and hisses***

**Chapter 6**

Megatron was already out of bed when Pixel awoke. A groggy view of the room informed her that he was once again working at his desk this time on a datapad.

"Good morning, I see you have finally decided to wake up." Megatron chortled, glancing over his shoulder at her. Pixel was surprised to find herself smiling back at the cruel mech, it disappeared as she realized what she had done.

"How long have you been awake...?" Pixel questioned, carefully stretching the sleep from her chassis.

"For quite awhile but I do wake up rather early. You can sleep all day if you like but I would not deny your company while I work." he answered, turning to face her. Even just exiting recharge, the femme looked beautiful.

"What are you working on exactly...?" she questioned, softly rolling off the berth. Megatron smiled as he got up from his seat and motioned for her to sit in the chair he offered. Pixel sat down delicately as he pushed it in, the datapad now at a view-able position. She could not read most of what it said but she did now that it was plans of some sort.

"Is this part of the strategies you were talking about, Megatron?" Pixel asked, turning to look up at him.

"Yes, I know it looks complex but to a well-trained optic it is a masterpiece. It's coded so that Autobots may not know my plans for them." he explained, giving her helm a gentle kiss. It sent a shiver down her spine. The way he spoke of Autobots, it was like he spitting venom. As if his hatred for Autobots held no bounds. What about her? What were his plans for her? Megatron could sense her change in mood.

"You hate Autobots and want to kill them brutally...Once I begin to bore you...Are you going to k-kill me?" she asked suddenly, staring up at him with tear-filled optics. Megatron had been waiting for her to ask a question such as this.

"Of course not. Do not be ridiculous, Pixel. Why would I go through the trouble of repairing you and keeping you well-taken care of just to dispose of you later? I am not a fickle mech." he growled sternly, taking her chin in his servo. Not rough, but hard enough to show her who was dominant. Her lips were parted in a cute fashion as she looked up at his with those bright optics of her. His grip softened as he claimed her lips softly, showing her who was in charge but with the gentleness of a lover.

"Think of yourself as one of the safest bots on this planet. The drones know not to touch you and the medics are harmless to you." he added, letting her go. Pixel tried to utter some form of words but the mech quietly shushed her.

"Why don't we go down to Earth for a while? You must be sick of being on the ship and I highly doubt the Autobots have anything planned." Megatron said, opening his door and beckoning her to follow him. Go...outside? He was really taking her outside!

He was taken back as she ran out of the room at full speed, a huge grin on her face. For a moment he actually thought she was trying to escape, until she finally came to a stop to look at him and wait. Megatron could not help but chuckle as he walked toward her.

* * *

><p>Once on the Earth's surface, Pixel was amazed at the life around her. Megatron had chosen a secluded meadow for his treasure to enjoy. It was nice to see her so happy for once and it made his dark spark get a small glow as he watched her. As she frolicked through the various fields of flowers, he had chose to instead seat himself under a large tree to enjoy the weather and the view of her.<p>

"Don't wander off to far. Keep where I can keep an optic on you." Megatron ordered softly, stretching out his large legs to relax

"Yes, sir!" Pixel called back. Almost an hour went by before she wore herself out and made her way back to the Decepticon leader. She had a big smile as she collapsed beside him, panting softly.

"Have fun?" he asked, gently petting her helm. Pixel was too tired to do anything but nod her helm at the giant mech. Perhaps with all the evil that he was, maybe there was some kind of light part in his spark. Then an idea seemed to hit the mech...

Pixel was shocked as the mech rolled over until he was straddling her hips and his servos came to grasp her wrists.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she asked, spark clenching in panic.

"Calm yourself. I just merely want to _play_." he chortled, coming down to nuzzle her neck as he gently nipped the sensitive circuits. The move had the desired effect as she squirmed underneath him. He slowly moved himself to where he was between her legs, her pelvic plating was already getting warm.

"P-Play..~?" she asked nervously, feeling his kisses begin to move down until she felt them right where her spark was covered. Pixel wanted to push him off but the grip he had her wrists were stronger than steel. Her venting hitched as his began to kiss her sensitive abdominal plating. It only got worse, or better, as he glided his glossa from right above her pelvic plating, across her abdomen, and trailed up until she felt it on her neck once more.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, coming up to stare into her optics. Wide optics stared back at him, lost with what to say. That was one thing that seemed to catch Megatron's fancy was that she showed him her thoughts through body language and not through many useless words. Years of war had taught him how to read a bot. Wide optics showed her fear and uncertainty, blushing cheek platings showed her embarrassment of her situation and of his compliment, lips slightly parting showed a subconscious want for him to kiss her again, and last but not least was her wet pelvic plating that showed that no matter how innocent his jewel was her body could not deny it's own pleasure.

As he began to grind himself slowly between her legs, he let out an irritated growl as he was commed.

"What is it? I'm busy." he growled grumpily, once realizing it was Knock Out.

"I know this probably isn't the best of times to say this but some new Decepticons arrived and they are awaiting your return so they may join us. Pretty big day, huh? I hate to pull your from your date but I purpose that it is in the best interest of the crew for you to arrive quickly before Arachnid is in their receptors." Knock Out explained before Megatron could blow up on him. New Decepticons? And here Megatron did not think the day could get better.

"I'll be there shortly. Keep them occupied and Arachnid away." Megatron ordered, getting to his peds and helping Pixel up. He gave her a look as he pondered what to do with her. It would be a bad idea to introduce her so early to a group of 'uncivilized' Decepticons before he had a chance to scope them out. Pixel was his and he'd be damned to have low-class Warrior class mechs touch her or give her trouble. But she did look so content in the meadow.

"Pixel, I will make a deal with you since I trust you, which I have never gave that honor to any one but Optimus and Soundwave. Stay in this area and I'll allow you to stay until I send for you. But I swear, the consequences if you break my trust will be worse than you could ever imagine." he warned, taking her chin gently but sternly. He...trusted her? She wasn't sure if she could trust her receptors but his optics told her she heard right.

"I won't break your trust." she promised, gently holding the servo on her chin. With that, he gave her lips a kiss before warping back to the ship.

"Oh I thought he'd never leave!" a raspy voice laughed and familiar form made his way toward her.

"Starscream?" she exclaimed, recognizing the mech. Pixel did not know much about the mech but she did know that Megatron despised him.

"Oh~? You seemed have remembered me! I'm honored, little one. Though with Megatron using you like a pleasure bot I thought it would be hard to remember anything." Starscream chortled, walking up to her with servos behind his back..

"A pleasure bot? I don't know what you mean b-but he's never...I mean, he's never f-force me to..." Pixel stuttered as she tried to deny what he thought of her.

"Tsk, Tsk! I'm quite sure your seal is intact so no need for an explanation. I can tell by your...demeanor that you have never been intimate with a mech before. I just simply like to see your cute little cheeks turn red." he laughed, stroking her a long talon down the softness of her face.

"Goodnight, dear. I'll keep them from picking you apart." he chuckled, stepping back as she felt a vicious surge go through her chassis, collapsing suddenly to the ground. Pixel barely kept her optics online long enough to see the humans come out from the growth with their weapons at the ready.

"C-Captain...M-Meg-gatron..." she whispered silently before her chassis finally shut down.

Another human walked out from the growth before stopping beside Pixel's helm.

"This one is smaller than the rest." he observed, bending down to brush a little dirt off that had clung to her cheek. The rest of the humans were preparing her for transport.

"Yes, she is rather small even for a femme, Silas. Hmph, she's barely at the age for mating, though it seems that Megatron does not seem to mind. If I remember correctly, her name is Pixel. More than a little sheltered from the outside Universe. But I do believe we could have better use for her rather than taking her apart like rest." Starscream explained, looking down at Silas.

"Is that so? And what other uses could we have for this femme?" Silas asked, stepping back as they loaded her into a semi-truck.

"Mechs are very...pleasure-prone creatures. Use Pixel as a trap and you'll have more Cybertronians than you know what to do with." Starscream chuckled, giving Silas a smirk.

"You make an interesting point. I will consider it. For now, I'd like to speak with the femme when she wakes up for psychological reasons. All I've learned from you is your own ego. Perhaps she will be more of an interest." Silas said, walking away from the shocked Starscream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 7**

"Rise and shine, princess." a voice seemed to squirm itself into Pixel's receptor.

"Huh...? Captain..? I don't want to wake up..." Pixel mumbled back, curling deeper into the cold surface she was lying on. A light nudge on her shoulder was enough to make her online her optics. With confusion, she found herself looking at a...what was he? Was it a he? What a strange creature he was to the femmling. Was this what inhabited this planet? Her optics were forced to dim as the blinding light filtered in. A light from above was shining brightly down from above. Besides this light, the room was nearly pitch black.

"Who are you?" she asked meekly, trying to sit up but the pain that jolted through her chassis made it impossible.

"My name is Silas, the leader of an organization known simply as M.E.C.H. If you are not aware of 'what' I am, my kind are called humans. But not all of us are equal. You could almost say the only difference between our kinds are the shells we come in." Silas explained, his eyes seeming to bore into her own.

"Hello, my name is P-Pixel. It's nice to meet you, Silas. B-But why am I here? Why does my chassis hurt so much?" she asked sweetly, trying to massage the circuits in her legs and arms to ease the soreness.

"Ah, aren't you a polite bot? The pain will go away shortly. We hadn't expected you to be so small and used too much voltage. But as I said, it's only temporary. As for why you are here, this organization is dedicated to bringing a new world order through the use of cutting-edge technology. Technology that we have only been able to access by taking your kind apart. I'm not the one for sugar coating facts. But do not worry yourself with such things. That fate will not befall you as long as you listen to orders. Now, I have questions for you." he concluded, arms still crossed behind his back like a general.

Pixel did not know what to think.

Take…her apart? Was this human male within the realm of sanity? Yet he stared at her with the intensity of one twice her size instead of smaller.

"What questions do you have for me…?" she asked timidly, finally managing to upright herself. The pain was still there but it was ebbing away. The room she was in was small but looked like a warehouse of sort. There was a large door that looked like it slid up, that must have been how they got her in here in the first place. A human size door was also there but on the opposite side. She assumed that it connected to a much larger building.  
>But all her observations merely told her that she had no way out, that once again she was a prisoner to a being with great power.<p>

"How old are you?" he asked. A human she hadn't noticed before was standing in the shadows with a data-pad, waiting to jot down her words.

"I-I'm not exactly sure. Captain always said there was no sense in keeping up with age since every day was just as important as the next. All I know is that I've hit an age that…he became more protective for some reason." Pixel answered honestly, glancing down her chassis to see if any damage had been done. From what she could see, there was none.

"I see, Starscream says that you are newly matured. So I would say that in human years you are about seventeen going on eighteen. Next question, what factions are you affiliated. Your insignia says you are an Autobot but you were seen with the leader of the Decepticons." Silas responded, his eyes seemingly not blinking from his spot in the darkness.

"I'm an Autobot. B-But I was captured by Megatron when our ship landed. I lost everyone…."she whispered sadly, memories trickling back so vividly she could nearly smell the scent of freshly spilled energon.

"Prisoner of war makes sense since you're in a war after all. That's enough questions for now. You will remain here until I retrieve you." He grunted, turning away from her and exiting through the human door on hinges. The other human followed him quickly.

Pixel's spark clenched as the single bright light above her shut off and she was left to the darkness. She desperately tried to keep from over-ventilating as fear crawled into her every circuit. The little femme was afraid of many things but one that terrified Pixel the most was the dark. Perhaps it stemmed from the tales of Decepticons lurking in the dark, prowling on young femmes. Old tales that the older mechs had loved to scare her with during her days as a sparkling.

As she tried to go to the human door to beg for the lights back on, she was shocked as she was yanked back by something around her neck.

"Wh-What?" she exclaimed, servos instantly coming to her neck. Cold metal met her digits. A collar was her first thought but as she felt all around it, she found that a chain was connected to it. It was a….shackle. These humans had her shackled like an animal! Even Megatron had given her comfortable living quarters as his prisoner.

"You have done me a great dishonor today, Pixel." Megatron's voice growled in her receptor. Pixel whipped around to see the source of the voice and found none. It took her a minute to realize that it was her com-link.

"M-Megatron is that y-you?" she whimpered, her words full of terror. Not from him but from the situation.

"Yes, but I remember trusting you enough to find you back in the meadow when I came to retrieve you. Can you guess what I found? No? NOTHING!" his voice boomed so loud it hurt her receptors.

"I'm so sorry! There were these humans and they hit me and there was Starscream and this human named Silas!" Pixel blurted through sobs as she curled back on the cold, metal floor.

"Humans and Starscream….? I should have known he would side himself with lesser beings. M.E.C.H is the organization if I remember correctly. Are you hurt though? What is your condition?" Megatron asked, quickly changing his tone from rage to concern for her.

"I-I'm fine, they hit me with this blast that froze my systems really badly. M-Megatron, I'm scared…I want to be back home. They have me tied up by my neck!" she cried pitifully, yanking at the metal trap on her neck. For a second, Megatron was caught off guard by the fact she called his ship…'home' but her cries brought him back to the problem at hand.

"I'm tracking your signal now and believe me, the humans will regret ever laying a filthy hand on y-" but the communications were cut abruptly off.

"H-Hello? Are you t-there?" she whimpered, trembling as she realized how alone she was once more. It didn't last long though as the warehouse door slid up, pulled up by one long-taloned servo.

"So sorry, little one, but I can't have Megatron disturbing our plans." a familiar hoarse voice chuckled.

"S-Starscream!" Pixel gasped, crawling as far away as the shackle would allow. The seeker smirked as he made his way in. The poor femme looked pitiful as she stared up at the mech with terror-filled optics.

"Calm yourself. If I wished you any harm, your energon would already be spilled across this floor. As for your conversation with Megatron, well, I always knew my signal disruptor would come in handy soon. How are you feeling? Well, I hope. I'd hate to see you in distress when there is no need. You will be fine here..._pet."_ he chortled, coming close enough to give the chain a little tug.

"Let me g-go or e-else!" she growled threateningly, but her trembling and timid nature made it seem like a kitten meow.

"Or else what? You'll whimper me to death? I hardly doubt you're a threat. Though Megatron's fascination with you may cause me trouble. Fortunately, his feeble processor will never find this place." Starscream sneered, pulling her up roughly by her shackle. A sharp, pained gasp escaped Pixel as she dangled in his hold.

"Your chassis belongs to me, Pixel."


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N- We are now at the point of Operation: Bumblebee Part 2**

"P-Please! Y-You're hurting me!" Pixel cried, pulling at the digits of his servo. With a little smirk, Starscream set her down back on her peds.

"I forget how...fragile you are, Pixel. I'm surprised Megatron has not accidentally broken you yet. Though he was always careful with his trophies. A quick question for you: are you hungry? Surely you must be famished after such a brutal bolt." Starscream asked, pulling a bit of energon out of a compartment. Pixel's optics flickered to it hungrily and her tank gave a quiet growl. But she bit her lips and looked away.

"Oh, it's alright. With these pitiful humans serving me, there will be plenty of Energon to go around!" he chortled, setting the nourishment into her servo. Pixel had it in her mouth before Starscream even knew it was gone. She just did not trust him enough not to take it away from her.

"Thank you..." she mumbled timidly through her full mouth. Starscream only laughed and patted her helm as he started for the exit.

"W-Where are you going?" she asked, scared to be alone again.

"Don't worry, I shouldn't be long. Silas needs help building his 'toy.' So you need to stay put. But I suppose it couldn't hurt to turn on a light in here." Starscream said, turning on the bright bulb as he left.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Starscream's departure and it had been silence. Until something seemed to set them off, the only name she heard yelled was: "Bumblebee." Pixel was not aware of who this was but whoever it was had to be causing trouble for M.E.C.H and Starscream since she could hear their yells. Her spark pulsed frantically as she huddled into the corner of the room, the shackle barely allowing her sitting placement.<p>

This went on for almost an hour until there was only silence one more. The fight must have finally ended. Pixel half-expected Starscream to burst in at any moment but he never came. Literal days went by as she waited for someone to return for her. The bit of energon Starscream had given her had not lasted her tanks long and now she was quite hungry once more.

"PIXEL?" Pixel jumped as she heard her name be yelled so loudly. It took her a moment to realize that it was Megatron's voice from the com-link. That could only mean one thing: either Starscream had abandoned this place or was dead or something equally as awful.

"M-Megatron? I can hear you." she whimpered, her knees brought to her chest for comfort.

"Excellent, what is your status? Soundwave is tracking your location as we speak and I'll have you back home shortly." Megatron breathed, the relief in his tone was hard to miss.

"T-Thank you...I'll be waiting. Please j-just hurry..." she pleaded, her spark still pulsing quickly.

* * *

><p>Megatron ended the com-link as Soundwave pinpointed her location. Everything was going for the better now. Dreadwing had arrived and he was going to have his prize back. The thought of of her slender frame nuzzled against him was enough to send a shudder down his spine.<p>

"Who is this Pixel, Master? You've seemed very concerned for this bot's safety lately." Dreadwing asked, going to stand by Megatron's side.

"A femme we captured not too long ago that I became 'attached' to during the short time she was here. She was captured by Starscream and humans during my absence." Megatron explained, looking at the screen Soundwave was typing away at.

"If she means so much to you, Master, then allow me to retrieve her for you. It would be my honor." the loyal soldier said, a deep bow following his words. Megatron considered his proposition. He did not trust Arachnid on his ship alone and it would be a good way to test Dreadwing's meddle.

"Fine, I will allow it. But I want you to be gentle in her retrieval. She's a rather...timid little femmling. Loud noises are sure to give her a fright, especially if she is not aware of who you are." Megatron explained, turning to Dreadwing as he spoke.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Pixel jumped as she heard something large hit the ground from the outside. She knew it was most likely Megatron but it did not keep her from fearing the worst. Her fears only increased as the warehouse door was ripped completely off. A giant blue and yellow mech was revealed and their optics locked for a minute until he turned to set the door down.<p>

"Are you Pixel?" the mech asked, stepping forward slowly as if not to startle her.

"Y-Yes, I'm Pixel. Who are y-you?" she asked, dentals chattering just a little. Dreadwing could see why his Master was so infatuated by this femme. She was a beauty. Even he saw red as he saw the shackle around her neck.

"My name is Dreadwing and Megatron sent me to retrieve you. Are you injured?" he asked, finally close enough to rip the shackle off her slender neck. He gave a soft growl as he saw where the restraint had bit into her neck and left marks. Dried energon marked the spots.

"I'm fine...Just tired and hungry." she whispered, relieved to know he was taking her to safety even if it was back to Megatron. Her fear of him was still strong but it was better with him than here. Dreadwing frowned as she tried to stand but was too weak. Her attempt had left her panting on her knees.

"Allow me." he ordered, gently taking her in his arms.

"Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you." she said with a soft smile. Dreadwing fidgeted a little at the compliment but merely nodded his acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>Megatron was standing in the main control room when Dreadwing made his way back. He was pleased to see that Pixel look as lovely as ever, even if she did look a little beat up. Dreadwing set her down as Megatron made his way over.<p>

"You had me very worried." Megatron muttered, capturing her into an embrace and giving her neck a light nuzzle. He did not care to show public affection because it only assisted his reputation as Alpha of the Decepticons.

"I'm sorry..." Pixel mumbled back, her face pressed into his torso. Dreadwing felt uncomfortable as he watched them. In all of his years of knowing Megatron, he had never once seen him show any affection to a femme. Yes, he had seen many a femme planted on to his Master's lap, fighting for his attention. But Megatron actually showed genuine care for Pixel.

Perhaps...the Decepticons would finally have a Lady to their master's Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 9**

Knock Out was more than delighted to have Pixel back in his capable servos and smile graced his lips as he entered the medical area. She looked a little roughed up but still as adorable as ever. She sat timidly on the familiar medical berth. Soundwave stood silently at her side, a comforting servo on her back. She spoke softly to the quiet mech as he nodded his helm in acknowledgement.

" Back again I see! Hopefully those brutes weren't too rough with you, dearest. " Knock Out cooed, flashing a light in her optics, making sure that her optics dimmed appropriately since her long stay in the darkness.

" I'm okay... Just a little tired, that's all. " she responded, a tired smile showing her exhaustion.

" Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up and have you in bed before you know it, sweet-spark. " he assured her, quickly buffering out the scuffs on her neck and re-polishing her armor. Pixel leaned back on the berth as he worked his skilled digits across her frame. She was back and safe...well...she hoped that she was safe among these mechs. Megatron had shown how compassionate he could be, but she still feared his temper if she was to make it rise.

He was gentle to her but his lack of composure for others was terrifying. He could kill and feel nothing. Yet he had spared her and made her life as comfortable as possible. How could someone so evil be so caring?

" Ah, there we go, love. All patched up and looking fabulous again. But you do seem to be missing something... Megatron wants it done but I told him you were not ready for such a change... " Knock Out finally said, his words hesitant.

" Change? What does he want to change? " she asked, optics mirroring her question. What did he want to change about her?

" Well... He's rather possessive, Pixel. He likes to show what he owns with the crest of a Decepticon. You still bear the crest of an Autobot... " he explained, his servo brushing over her crest, which was centered on her chest.

" B-but I don't belong to h-him and I'm not a Decepticon! " Pixel sputtered, pulling back from his touch and causing Soundwave's servo to tighten on her shoulder. Knock Out gave a patient sigh as he looked her over. Poor, naive dear. Why couldn't she accept her fate?

" You don't have a choice. Maybe I can convince him to postpone the procedure but it can not be held off for long. He'll grow impatient and it'll make things worse. He has been delicate with you and that's far more than any bot has ever gotten from him. Please make things easy for all of us, especially your self. Don't make him lose interest in you. " the medic warned, his optics narrowed.

Pixel's optics still held terror as his words hit home. Had Megatron lied to her so easily to lead her to believe that he would not lose interest? That he would kill the little Autobot when she no longer amused him? Her tank churned at her own ignorance. She would never reclaim her own life. But something surged through her spark, a primal instinct. The instinct to run and not look back. Just like in the beginning of her tale with these Decepticons.

Fleet peds carried her as she ran from the room. She couldn't even remember leaving the room but she could hear Knock Out's yells and Soundwave rushing after her as she ran. Her legs pumped until the noises behind her faded and she was left to herself with the sound of her own harsh venting.

Pixel propped her chassis against the hallway as she pondered exactly what she had done. She was dead. There was no way Megatron would allow this behavior. He had saved her from Silas and Starscream, her thought had been to run! But he had killed her crewmates and adoptive family along with the good he had done.

Her chassis slumped against the wall as her legs gave out. Any second the alarms would go off and she would be dragged to Megatron for her punishment.

* * *

><p>" Megatron, we have a situation! " Knock Out sputtered, his loud entrance catching Megatron's attention.<p>

" And what would that be, Knock Out, that would cause you to enter my presence in such an unruly manner? " Megatron asked, his patience already draining.

" Pixel, that little fembot, she ran off somewhere! Soundwave is looking for her now but she ran off so sudden after I mention the branding. I need your permission to sound the alarms for her captured. " the medic rushed, his words tripping over themselves.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he soaked in the information. His prize had ran off? Rage seared his circuits as he finally registered her sudden betrayal. The ungrateful femme would have her punishment.

" I will find her myself. " he growled, pushing Knock Out roughly aside as he made his exit. He would make sure that she never thought of running again. Pixel would learn a lesson she would not soon forget.

An hour roughly went by of searching until he caught the sound of something familiar. It was sniffling. A delicate sound that sounded as if the bot's spark was broken. A few quiet footsteps toward the sound proved him correct. It was a femme crying that he was hearing. As he rounded the corner, he saw her.

Pixel was curled against the wall, feverishly wiping the constant pour of tears that wept from her optics. Her chassis seemed more delicate and fragile as her shoulders rocked with the quiet sobs. She looked broken in that moment he saw her. The rage that had covered him ebbed a bit as he watched her. It still slightly fogged his mind but it was not as intense. Her tiny servos seemed to cling to the insignia on her chest.

" Hmph, are you crying because you regret your decision or because you fear your punishment? " Megatron growled, finally giving away his position. Pixel's helm whipped up as she heard his voice. The one she had been terrified to hear at any moment.

" I...I...I wasn't t-trying to escape... " she whispered softly, turning her helm away.

" Not trying to escape? Ha! Do you honestly expect me to believe such a lie. You ran, fembot, in the hopes of getting away. How ungrateful. " his voice hissed, his frame towering over her.

" You wanted to brand my chassis and own me. I was afraid, Megatron. Fear is a right you can not take away from me. I...I don't know why I ran but it felt like the right thing to do... I didn't know what to do... Knock Out said I should be worried about you losing interest... I'm sorry I ran. " she said finally, a chassis still shaking.

" Lose...interest? We had this talk, Pixel. I told you I wasn't a fickle mech! I...er...I lov- care about you! " Megatron grumbled off as he said words Pixel couldn't catch.

" What did you say...? " Pixel asked timidly, managing to get to her peds.

" I said I care about you and your well being. Killing you isn't on my agenda. I just want your submission to my power. " he muttered, his voice a low growl as he ran a servo gently across her cheek. " Just submit to me, dear. " he whispered, lips against her receptor. Pixel cringed at his closeness but did not pull away.

" Captain said I would find a mech I love one day... But I never got a chance to choose the mech I wanted to love. You never gave me a chance. " she whimpered, body curling into his chest.

"...Do you think you could love a monster?... " he asked, his arms wrapping tight against her chassis. Love? He wanted her to love...him? He actually cared if she cared for him. Then it hit her...he needed her with him.

" Yes...Yes I do. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 10**

**Mature Content Warning: No Penetration (Extreme Foreplay)**

Knockout was relieved to find Megatron walking back into the control room with Pixel walking silently behind him. She still looked upset but she did not look like Megatron had harmed her in the least. This femme truly did have a spell cast over him. His master did not even look like he was still raging, instead, a soft smile graced his lips. The tyrant turned to Pixel as if he wished for her to say something. Her cheeks blushed and she stepped forward.

"I apologize for running away... I did not mean any harm. I-It was a reflex when I became scared. Please forgive me..." she whispered, giving a low bow to Knockout and Soundwave. The silent mech merely nodded his helm, conveying his feelings. Knockout was absolutely beaming.

"Oh, of course! How could we ever stay mad at you?! Just give us a little warning the next time you want alone time. Alright?" the medic laughed, relief showing clearly in his face. It would not of been unheard of if Megatron had beaten or killed her. Pixel gave him a soft, tired smile. It was spark warming that the medic was so forgiving.

"Pixel has learned her lesson and a much clearer set of rules while she is our guest. If her actions are repeated, no amount of tears will deter her punishment." Megatron said sternly, his voice showing no hint of kidding. Pixel nodded her helm quickly and obediently. Their previous conversation was still fresh in their processors but Pixel was still a prisoner of war. She had voiced that she could love a monster but that did not mean her spark was to be given over so easily. Megatron was still a monster, void of any feelings of killing, but he did have a special spot for her. He could be gentle, but he was not afraid to take pleasure from her chassis.

"I'm sure she will do no such thing! She's a smart femme and I know she will be a good." Knockout chatted lightheartedly. Megatron was only half-listening, his thoughts were drawn to Pixel's fidgeting. She was still scared, that much was obvious. To Pixel, her life was in the servos of these mechs she did not trust. No matter what words they used to soothe her. Dreadwing was the first to speak once more.

"It is good that we have found Pixel but we still have other issues. Starscream is still out there and will no doubt stage another attack. Not to mention that the Autobots will be plotting our destruction. We will need to plan a strategy now." the SIC explained. Megatron nodded, he had allowed his little obsession to take up too much of his time. The Decepticon cause had been neglected with her presence. He glanced to his side to see her staring up at him, searching for his next decision.

"Soundwave, take Pixel back to my quarters. There is much to be done." Megatron commanded, stroking her helm before walking to Dreadwing. Pixel turned to glance at Megatron before turning to leave with Soundwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mature Content Starts Farther Down<strong>

Pixel laid awake, waiting and waiting just for Megatron to arrive once more. She was still scared of his temper and though he constantly assured her, she could not help but feel as if he would eventually tire of her. Tire of how meek she could be and tire of the way she shyed away from him. What was she to do though? She knew nothing of mech or the way a Decepticon's processor worked. Her processor was absolutely reeling and she did not know what to do... But then it hit her. She did know somethkn that he wanted from her. Captain would be ashamed at the thoughts that flitted through her mind. Oh he would of yelled louder than the time she saw him naked for the first time.

Her breathing hitched as she heard the door slide open. Megatron slid into the berth without a single word. It dawned on her that he must be as tired as she felt. His back was turned away from her and she feared that he was angry with her. Delicate servos pressed the self against his back. She could feel him freeze at the interaction.

"You are awake?" He questioned, his back still turned to her. Pixel rested her face against his back and nodded. His venting was heavy and did not sound like he was in a pleasant mood.

"Are you still angry...from before?" She whispered, fearing his answer. It took a few moments for the tyrant to respond.

"If I was angry with you, you would be sleeping in a cell and not nuzzled against my back plating." He responded curtly. It was obvious something was bothering him and it was worrying Pixel.

"Then why won't you turn to me...?" She asked, cheeks pink at the thought of sounding needy. He was her guardian here and his mood effected her fate. His body was rigid against hers.

"Because... Your heat... It's starting to come in and the smell is wafting up my nose. If I turn to you, my spike will be inside you before you could do that adorable squeak I've grown so accustomed to... You may not be able to feel it yet, but that smell is driving my processor mad. I smelled it when I first walked in and having been denying my primal side for your sake." he grunted, his chassis had a slight tremble to it now. Her cheeks grew even redder now. A heat? What was he talking about? She noticed her chassis was a little warmer and sensitive but that was about it.

His shuddering was growing a bit more pronounced with each passing moment and her spark began to pulse rapidly. Yes, he had rough with his affections before but she had never seen him so...so primal.

"Megatron, s-sir. If it helps... You can touch me if you like... I know it's not much but it may make you feel better." she whispered, trying to think of how to cool his need. A tiny servo grasped his servo and led it to her chassis. His servo was also shaking as she placed it on her hip. Pixel winced as his grip tightened on the delicate metal. If only the young femme knew what she did to the mech.

"That...would be a poor decision." he grunted, but his servo slowly stroked the length of leg to her waist. The very touch of her armor was enough to drive him mad and she still wore that innocent expression that he loved. Pixel's legs trembled at his touches as they rougher. The femme felt her world flip upside down as Megatron whirled around and pinned her to the berth. His venting was absolutely panting now and his optics glowed and even brighter red than usual, and his denta were clenched dangerously.

"M-Megatron...?" she whispered questioningly, his expression unsettling and his grip like a vice on her wrists.

"Shush!" he growled dangerously, moving between her legs and forcing them apart. His spike throbbed painfully as their plating met. Pixel gasped at the interaction. There was no way she could escape him like this and even if she called for help, no one would come. Her optics turned wide as she felt something brush against her leg. It was red, hot and moist. Unbeknownst to Pixel, Megatron's spike had been released from it's plating. The foreign feeling was enough to make her thrash. Megatron was quick to suck at her neck cables to calm her down.

"I'm not...going...to force you. Just lay there and you have my word that I will not enter you." he panted, coming to her receptor and gently nibbling it. A pleasurable gasp escaped the femme but she did not get his meaning. What did he have planned then? Her question was answered as he began to grind against her legs and rub his spike on her pelvic region. H-He was dry humping her! A rough grunt escaped him as he picked up pace and wrapped his arms around her until she was trapped against his body. Pixel's legs fidgeted pleasurably as the movements became rougher and he pressed harder against her. She dared to glance down and see his spike pointed up at her. It jolted forward with each thrust and it's length was long enough to rub against her abdominal region.

Megatron's thrust became more and more forceful until Pixel's body was literally rocked back and forth against the berth, her arms trapped at her side as he grunted against her neck. Suddenly, he released her and sat up. Pixel was confused until she felt herself flipped onto her stomach and her hips pulled up until she was on her knees but her face was pressed roughly against the berth's pillows. His spike was quick to fill the gap between her thighs and his servos gripped roughly onto her hip joints. Pixel had to grip the sheets to keep her body from falling forward with each brutal thrust.

"Your chassis...is delectable...Mmmm... Pixel~ Such a pleasant name!" he growled, leaning over her to nibble on her neck cables. Pixel cried out as her body was ravaged and pleasure shook her young frame. Her processor was muddled as her face rubbed back and forth across the sheets. A familiar feeling in her abdomen was beginning to build up. It was the same feeling that had grown when Megatron had entered her with his digits.

"P-Please...s-so close..so so so close...! Faster, please, harder! M~Megatron!" she cried out, her chassis giving in to it's own desire and her vocalizer obeying the pleasure and not her processor. The horrible things he had done to her in the beginning faded away and was replaced by the unadulterated desire she felt at the moment. Her heat had not even fully sat in and she was already calling his name.

The sound of her pleading voice was enough to nearly make him climax. Oh, how easy it would have been to slip the plating off and enter her from behind. Her port was absolutely dripping and even with the plating on, it slid down her slender legs. It was enough to drench his spike and continue thrusting faster. Megatron was quick to obey her desires and thrusted so hard that a sharp gasp escaped her lips and her chassis fell forward until she laid flat against the berth. Megatron took the opportunity to drape his chassis over hers and pin her to the berth. There was no buffer for each thrust and Pixel found herself screaming his name over and over until her voice nearly shorted out.

"Yes, scream it louder! Let everyone hear who you belong to on this ship!" he hissed in her receptor, his end drawing near with each passing moment. Megatron knew she had hit her climax as she shuddered under him and her voice screamed a prolonged "Meeeegaaaatrooooon". His pace quickened a bit more until he too hit his moment. His fluids drenched Pixel's abdomen from underneath and coated the sheets underneath her. "Pixel" was the name he called as he came to completion. Both were absolutely panting and Pixel's optics were fading fast. He could not help but chortle as he realized that he had not even penetrated his little virgin and he had caused her to scream so loud and long. She had been literally begging him to take her. But he had made a promise to not enter her and he had kept it, though he did not have too. He could have simply taken her by force and it had been so tantalizing. Yet, her scared optics had deterred him. No, he would take her when her heat was in full swing.

"Do not fall asleep yet, my love." he whispered, scooping her up to pull off the stained sheets and to replace them with clean ones. It was tempting to leave his fluids on her stomach but he thought it would be best not to upset her when she awoke later on and her processor was clear. He had a slight fear that she would be upset with him when her mind was back in order but it was no matter. He was quick to clean his mess with a warm rag and tucked her back into bed. Her optics flickered off as soon as she hit the berth.

"Goodnight, my little Pixel. Let no nightmares invade your dreams." he whispered, pecking her helm and falling asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 11**

Megatron was awake long before Pixel began to stir. He spent the time to gentle pet her helm. What was he going to do? His obsession had grown too far. It had always been a strict rule to never get attached to another living bot. There were too many people that would try to use that bot against him. It was a fair assumption that Megatron had grown quite attached to Pixel. She was very unlike any bot he had ever met or ever had in his presence. In his spark, he had made an exception for her.

Pixel awoke to Megatron's stare and it startled her. He looked so serious that she was sure she was in trouble for something, and then he smiled and instantly her spark was at ease. There was no anger in his stare, only a certain thoughtfulness. Megatron's servo reached up and gently stroked her face with the gentleness of a lover.

"I apologize if I scared you, I was just admiring the sight." he chortled, coming close to nuzzle her neck. Pixel giggled at the sensation. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl. How had she allowed him to wrap her around his finger like this? She had to stay true to herself but his attention was as sweet as an oil truffle and so new to her.

"Did you sleep well? I was a little rough with you last night." he whispered, his servo coming down to stroke her aft. Pixel's optics went wide at the attention. She had almost forgotten their little escapade last night. Her processor was still a bit slow from sleep.

"I slept very well, just a little tired still." she whispered shyly, realizing that she was a bit sore. It was not a shock figuring that it was Megatron that had been administering his affections.

"Pixel, I want you to listen to me closely. There is a promise I want to make to you." Megatron said, his tone turning suddenly serious. Pixel nodded her helm understandingly. It was unlike him to act like this.

"I promise that I will never lay a servo upon you in a threatening manner. I swear that I will keep you safe from harm and that no one will ever... love you as I do." he whispered, grasping her servos and bringing them to his lips to kiss them. Pixel was lost for words. Was he saying that he loved her? What was she supposed to say to the mech who had taken so much but had also taken such good care of her? Megatron watched her expression to read the thoughts she kept inside.

"Pixel, I apologize for taking your friends from you but it was necessary. They were Autobots and I am the leader of the Decepticons, it is the fate of our kinds to always be at war. They had to be taken care of." he explained.

"I'm an Autobot but you didn't kill me..." she whispered, tears in her optics. Her feelings were raging like tempest. Her comment took the tyrant off guard. The fact that she was an Autobot had never really hit him, but it did not change his feelings.

"You are more different than you will ever know. You have no weapons, no armor, and no experience. Pixel, you have never been a threat to my ideal world. You actually make my world better. Excuse the sappiness, I'm not used to proclamations of love." Megatron laughed, his rumbling voice enough to shake the walls.

"But why does it take a million lives to create an ideal world, sir...Megatron? Why can we not live together happily and work toward a singular goal?" she asked, nearly begging for an answer. Megatron merely smiled and petted her helm. She was so naive and new to the outside world.

"Pixel, nothing can be earned without sacrifice. There are bots that are happy with how things used to be. That is an idiotic assumption. There was a caste system in the past that you were just barely born into. If a bot was born into an undesirable caste, there was no way out. Of course, the bots born in desirable castes were perfectly happy with the system. You and I were born into a caste that worked against us. I was born as a miner and you were born as a companion though I doubt you know what that could possibly be. Since my birth, I worked tirelessly in the mines and watched the older mechs fall to their fates. They could have lived much longer but the mines were a brutal master. The only escape from my fate was the illegal gladiator matches where I won my fame and skills. They taught me that the strong should get to choose their own destiny and not have their fate chosen for them. I tried to show the council this fact but they refused and turned my best friend against me." Megatron told her, his story wrapping itself around Pixel's processor.

"So you caused a war to free the people born in bad castes...?" Pixel asked, trying to make sense of everything. Megatron nodded before continuing.

"Almost every Decepticon in my ranks were born into castes that would kill them eventually or gave them a harsh life. They fight for a world that that the strong are the decision makers. Autobots are the ones that remember those days as the 'Golden Age'. They are fooled by their own memories. Pixel, you were on a ship filled to the brim with politicians that never had a hard day in their lives. You were fortunate that they even allowed you aboard. Shhh, don't cry." Megatron said, pecking her cheek when he saw her optics fill with tears once more.

"What is that word you keep using? The one about being a /Companion/ bot. I don't know what that is but the other mechs used to use that word against me a lot and it would make Captain upset." she asked, sweeping the tears away.

"It was a caste that was very rare to be born into but it was often frowned upon. They are bots born to be gifts to those in the higher classes. Beauty is their most striking trait, and I must agree. Their armor is often thin and very sensitive to the touch. They were often mistreated in their new 'homes' and abused because their masters saw them merely as prizes to please their senses. Breeding programs were set up to keep them from dying out when their numbers began to decline. They had no rights and no say in how they were treated. When the war began, they had no suitable way to protect themselves and quickly died out. Except for one, and that would be you." he explained as best as he could. He had only ever met one companion and they had died at an early age due to their treatment.

Pixel was stunned. Had the Autobots truly treated her people that poorly? She was absolutely lost for words and Megatron could see the turmoil in her optics. He did not want to see her hurt but she had needed to see the truth. Lives would be lost in this war but it was for the greater good. Only the strong had the right to shape Cybertron.

"I don't want to hurt anyone..." she whispered.

"And I will never make you. Pixel, you are safe here. The Autobots will do nothing but hurt you if you go back. They will take from you what I have always avoided." Megatron said, weaving his little lies even tighter. His words were not exactly lies but they stretched the truth in his own favor. Though the claims of the Autobots raping her was completely false. He had to convince her to never leave him. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the little angel in his life.

"I need time to think about everything, Megatron. It's true that I do care for you, though I often fear you. But it's too much for me to take in right now. I know you don't want to hurt me but you can not deny the stories of how the Decepticons have killed innocent mechs and even Neutrals for the sake of this dream. I do not deny that you have noble intentions..." she whispered, feeling nauseous from her processor swimming.

"Then I will let you have your time to think. There are things I need to work on at the moment with Soundwave." Megatron said, respecting her request for time. He made his way to the door before being stopped by her voice.

"If I decide that I do not want to be here and become something more with you, what will happen to me? Will you allow me to go back to Captain?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"Nothing will change. I will still love you but you will never leave this place. You /will/ see things my way." he promised, exiting through the door.

* * *

><p>Megatron had not wished to make her upset but it was necessary. He would never allow her to leave him. In his lifetime, he had already lost one person that he had cared for and he would not allow another one to be taken from him. Orion had been enough to make him lose himself and start a war. He did not know what he would do if he lost the one he believed to be his sparkmate. It would be too much for him to bear.<p>

He would have to makeup for the distress he had caused her. Pixel was a very easy femme to please and he knew she would not stay angry or upset with him long. Her spark was much too soft for such vulgar emotions. Perhaps he would take her out on the Earth's surface once more, though he would not leave her alone again to be captured. He pondered if she was a fan of sweets or other types of edibles. Perhaps all she would want is to have a little more freedom on the ship as long as Soundwave was there to watch her, though he doubted she would try to escape.

Megatron decided that he would ask her what she liked. It was odd that he had never thought to ask Pixel what she liked or disliked, her favorite things, her past, or even her favorite color. There was things that he needed to know about her if he was to make her his mate and bear his sparklings. He had simply fallen in love with her nature, beauty, and personality. There had been no need for words.

He ended his day early and made his way to his room. As he walked, he thought on the days events. Dreadwing and Soundwave had discussed their ideas of strategy and there had been an odd lacking of Airachnid's appearance. All in all, it had been a pleasant day though he had felt guilty for leaving Pixel alone in his room all day. He was sure that she had cried at his words and it made his spark ping slightly. Guilt was not an emotion he was used to feeling. He just hoped that she had calmed a bit in his absence.

As he reached the door of his room, he moved his helm so that his receptor faced the door and listened for her cries. There was only silence and he figured that Pixel had fallen asleep or was messing with the datapad that he had kept in there for her.

"Pixel, are you awak-... Pixel?!" Megatron yelled, opening the door to an alarming scene. There was no Pixel to be seen, only ripped sheets and gashes in the walls and berth. The room was absolutely torn apart. There had most definitely been a struggle of some sort here but there was no energon to be seen. The only hint of the attacker was the acid marks that had bitten into where the marks had been made.

"AIRACHNID!" Megatron roared, leaving the room in a rage in the likes the Decepticons had never seen. He knew that wench could not be trusted but even he did not see the witch being bold enough to take his most prized possession. Oh, she would pay with her life for this digression.


	12. Chapter 12

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 12**

Pixel had been lost for words when Megatron had said those words to her. He never intended on letting her go. She was treated well here but she would always be a prisoner, no matter what words she said to the tyrant. How long had she been here? Weeks...Months...? Pixel wasn't sure but she knew it the days she had stayed here, there had been no obvious attempt at anyone trying to rescue her. What if they had given up on her and presumed that she was dead?! The thought was too terrible to entertain for very long.

Megatron wanted to mate her, that much was true. What would he do if she refused him? He was a monster but would he really go so far as to force himself upon her if she back? Pixel did not know but she afraid that one day that day would come. A little voice in her processor whispered doubts to her. They said that she would give herself willingly to Megatron, but she couldn't believe the words. She cared for him but he taken so much from her and done so many heinous crimes against her people, even if she came from a caste that made her a toy in their optics... That bit of truth made her spark ache painfully. Was he telling the truth?

The sliding of a door opening caught her attention. Was Megatron back so soon? She quickly wiped the tears from her face. Pixel did not want him to see her crying again. It seemed like that was all she did nowadays. Back on the ship, she never wore a frown and was always happy. But that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Aw, did Megatron make you cry again, sweety?" a cool, feminine voice asked. Pixel's optics widened as she realized who stood in the doorway: Airachnid.

"W-What are you doing here? Megatron said that only he or Soundwave was allowed to fetch me from his room..." Pixel questioned, weary of the older female. Megatron spoke of his distrust of her and had always said to keep away from the spider woman. If Megatron was concerned about her, then Pixel was utterly terrified of her. Airachnid had been the one to beat her beloved Captain so badly.

"The last time I checked, I didn't give a frag about what that mech had to say. Now, we are going to go for a little walk and you're going to come along like the good little femme that I know you are." Airachnid purred, strutting up to the smaller female. A smile curled her lips as Pixel curled away from her. The arachnid had loved to play with femmes like her when she had ran the interrogations back in Kaon. Sweet tears wetting their features, bright optics begging for mercy, their sweet cries when she had inflicted her punishments. The look in Pixel's optics brought back such good memories.

"I...I'm not going with you." Pixel stuttered, but trying to stay firm. She couldn't let this femme intimidate her. There was no way she trusted her or the way she spoke of Megatron. Pixel had always been safe under his jurisdiction, but this femme did not follow those rules.

Airachnid simply smiled as she ran a claw down the wall as she walked toward the berth. Pixel flinched as acid ate through the marks already left. She had to get away from this femme before those claws made contact with armor.

"At least give me a reason you want me to go with you!" The smaller femme whimpered, trying to buy time. Maybe if she was lucky enough, Megatron would come back early and cease this scene.

"It's quite simple, sweety. Megatron cares about you, which makes you valuable. Valuable enough to buy me into an important bot's little club. Once he has you, Megatron will cease to be the one in charge and I'll be one step closer to taking over this faction and making it something respectable, as me as the Decepticon Queen." Airachnid explained. Pixel did not quite understand.

"So...you're kidnapping me for a bot that wants to take over the Decepticons...? But how would that make you the Queen? That bot will be the leader." Pixel asked, hoping the explanations would last long.

"Naive child, I was proposed a spot at this mech's side if I was to bring something of value to him. He has other bots that follow him. It's a lot easier to take down Megatron when you have friends to help you." the older femme chuckled, coming close enough to run a talon gently across her shoulder. Pixel shuddered at the attention.

"So you want others to take out Megatron for you... and then you take out their leader when they don't expect a thing?" Pixel asked, slowly putting the pieces together. Airachnid wanted to kill Megatron and she was going use Pixel to do it!

"Oh you are a smart one. This mech has been around for quite some time, why do you think I came to this dirt ball of a planet? Now, why don't you come along and not give me trouble, hmmm?" Airachnid asked, bringing her face close as she gripped Pixel by the chin. The older femme's lips were so close that it frightened her.

"NO!" Pixel cried, pushing her away and the grip on her chin. Primus only knew what these new mechs would do to her! At least here, she knew that Megatron would keep her safe from others.

Airachnid hissed harshly as she swiped at her. Her claws easily ripped through the berth coverings as she grabbed at the tiny femme. Oh, she enjoyed the chase but she did not have time to play around with the brat.

Pixel rolled off the berth and away from Airachnid's grabbing servos. She had to make it to the door and escape! There was no way she could take on a full grown warrior class femme in a fight.

"Get back here!" Airachnid screeched, catching Pixel around the neck. The smaller femme was quickly flung against the wall to put an end to her little rebellion. Pixel cried out as her back struck and pain shot across her neural sensors. Before she had the chance to stand, Airachnid was already on her. Long legs straddled the smaller femme and long servos came up to pin her servos against the floor. Airachnid smirked down at her prey as she asserted her dominance. Pixel looked utterly horrified as she looked up at the witch.

Her venting hitched as she felt lips pressed against her delicate neck plating.

"Ah, you smell lovely, sweety. I heard you were a companion class but I never knew they gave off such a wonderful scent. It must be fun getting to play the part as Megatron's little whore." Airachnid chortled, lips moving softly against the neck plating. Pixel whimpered as she weakly struggled. There was no way she could get free. She was no whore and the comment stung sharply. Was that how all the Decepticons saw her? Megatron's little whorebot that he kept locked away for his pleasure?

"Oh, don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you. Torrent wouldn't want his little prize in bad shape. I'm sure you'll see him when you wake." Airachnid purred, glossa trailing the soft plating before her mouth opened and revealed sharp fangs. Pixel screamed as the the dentas sunk deep into her neck plating and hot fluid poured into the wound. The poison made quick work of shutting down her systems until only her optics were left on. They stayed on long enough to see a taunting kiss planted on her forehead and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Pixel feared she was dead when she awoke. Her chassis could not move and her optics would not online themselves. All she knew was that she was awake and could hear. The words were muffled at first and then began to clear up enough for her to understand.<p>

"So this is what you spoke of, Airachnid? The femme is barely matured and looks as if she would break upon contact." a voice chuckled darkly. It was a voice she did not recognize. It was voice that spoke with confidence and sounded as if he feared nothing in this world. It reminded her of how Megatron spoke to others.

"Trust me, Megatron likes her so much that he keeps her locked up in his room all day. He wants her all to himself. You know how possessive he can be, Torrent." a voice she recognized as Airachnid chuckled.

"Ah, she's a pretty little thing. I wonder if she has much of a personality on her." the voice belonging to 'Torrent' questioned. Pixel could hear heavy footsteps approach her and a heavy servo stroked the length of her back. The contact almost felt nice against the aching plating.

"Hmph, the only thing I've seen from her is terror and a lack of speech. I hardly can see what Megatron likes about her besides a pretty face. She's probably just good for a nice frag every night." Airachnid scoffed. The other figure seemed to be contemplating something as Pixel felt his servo stop on the small of her back.

"Oh, Megatron hasn't interfaced with her yet. You can see it in her features. They are too innocent. Once a femme is mated, you can see it in the face. They gain a look of maturity around the optics. She still has the look of virgin femme." Torrent chortled. Pixel felt his servo leave her back. Instead, a large digit stroked under her right optic. Why was this mech touching her and why was he so gentle? Surely he meant her no harm to touch her so kindly.

"You always were the one to read bots, Torrent. I would expect nothing less from one of Megatron's ex-general. He will not expect a thing from you. Doesn't he think you're dead?" Airachnid asked. A husky chuckle flitted through Pixel's receptors.

"Ah, I'm sure those rumors have spread to him by now. I'm sure it will not surprise him to find out that I am 'dead'. Bots die everyday in this war. It's a shame we have to kill him but the dark energon has seemed to make him rather unstable as of late." Torrent responded, his servo removing itself from Pixel's being.

"Of course, now has my gift been a sufficient token into your organization. You even seem to be fond of the brat. The little slut has a way of attracting all sorts of bots." Airachnid scoffed, but wanting an answer.

Pixel's optics were finally starting to online themselves and she could make out two shapes. One was familiar and she knew it must be Airachnid. The other bot was a massive mech. He was about the size of Megatron but he was not boulder of a mech such as the Autobot Bulkhead. She could tell he was well built and very strong from the look of his build. She could make out the molten gold that made up one of his optics, the other was marred by a rugged scar that crossed the optic.

"Was the femme sufficient? Oh, she was more than enough. You have brought me quite the gift. I certainly was not expecting a femme to be brought to me on a silver platter. But, you made a grave decision, my dear. You have taken me for a fool." Torrent said, his charming voice turning dark. A look of confusion flashed across the spider's features.

"W-What do you mean?! I brought you what you asked for!" Airachnid hissed, taking a step back.

"Quiet yourself, fembot. You have never stayed true to any faction you have been apart of. You care nothing for any ideals, dreams for a better future, or even your fellow soldier. I would never allow a sickening excuse for a bot like you into my ranks." Torrent said, his tone so cold that it sent a chill up Pixel's back struts.

"Your reward is a quick death." he finished, drawing a blade from his back. Pixel's optics widened as she realized what was happening. She wanted to speak but she could only weakly move her lips. Before either femme could blink an optic, the sword was bedded into Arachnid's spark chamber. Torrent's optic was narrowed as he yanked the blade out with ease, slid the energon off, and sheathed the weapon. Pixel thought she was going to be sick as she watched the lifeless form smack the ground.

"N-...No..." Pixel weakly made out, the words barely escaping her lips. She thought her spark would stop as Torrent trained his one good optic on her. It was like he could read her processor in a moment.

"Do not weep for her, child. Your spark is too soft. Her fate was decided the day I asked for her assistance. There is no place for traitors among my ranks." he said, his voice solid but not threatening. A smile even graced his lips.

"The-There's n..never a good...reason to kill..." Pixel struggled, flinching as he came closer.

"You are no warrior. It's harder to watch others kill when you have never done it yourself. You are fortunate and yet, I pity you because it has made you vulnerable. Go to sleep. The poison is still working it's way out of your system." he ordered, his digits lightly touching the bite marks on her neck. Pixel flinched from the contact, her whole neck felt like it was broken. Pixel could not help it but her optics were already closing again. She felt so weak.

The last thing she saw before slipping into the abyss was a single golden optic staring down at her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 13**

Pixel woke up to a slight throbbing in her helm. Her whole body felt as if she had been shaken and beaten for at least a few hours. Pain pulsed as she began to sit up. A slight whimper passed her lips as each joint groaned and protested.

"You should probably rest a little before you start moving." a cool voice spoke, the mech's voice solid and sure. Pixel's helm whipped to see the mech she had somehow not noticed. It was the mech from before. The one with a missing optic. The remaining optic was not the soft like Breakdowns'. It was cold and calculating. If her processor was right, his name was Torrent.

"What a-are you going to do with me?" Pixel gulped, jumping straight to the fuel of her fear. She was to be used against Megatron but what was he going to do with her?

Torrent chortled as tears pricked the corners of the femme's optics. It had been a few years since he had set optics on something not torn apart by war.

"I have no plans to harm you at the moment. Until we make contact with your dear Lord Megatron, you are my guest." he chuckled, dentals showing as he offered her a smile. Pixel did not return the gesture. With Megatron, she knew the hints of his rage forthcoming. She knew how his optics would narrow when he became irritated or annoyed. How the area around the optics would crinkle when he was amused. But this mech, she knew nothing about.

Torrent could easily see that his words had no effect on the youngling. He didn't expect them to. Her optics watched him as if he would lash out at her without warning. It was like watching a little bird fear a large cat.

"Did Megatron beat you, child? You look like one who has been abused with such scared optics." he asked, helm tilted to examine her a bit better. A look of surprise and a tiny bit of anger flashed on her features.

"Megatron never hurt me in any way. He was kind to me even though I am an Autobot..." she quietly voiced, afraid to raise her voice to the mech.

"And if he tired of you? Do you ever ponder why a tyrant would have any reason to be kind to you? A product of his hatred? You are naive and I pity such a frail creature. Megatron does not know how to love. He will merely hurt you." he reasoned, his optic boring into her spark. He wanted to break the femme of her loyalty to the Decepticon Lord. It would be easier if the femme did not interfere with too many emotions.

Torrent frowned slightly as he saw the faint glow of determination in her optics.

"How would you know his true nature if you have never spent a single night in his berth? I want to be respectful but not many bots can say they have seen a tyrant fall asleep, and wake up as a gentle lover." Pixel spoke, her voice for once not wavering as she made eye contact with her captor. She expected him to snarl his lip or tell her she was a fool, but he simply kept his calm smile. It scared her. Somehow his calmness was more terrifying than his wrath.

Why did she defend Megatron though? Was he not her first captor and original terror? Her helm began to ache more as her thoughts swirled.

"As I have said before, you are naive and younger than I would care to admit. Yes, you may have seen his pleasant side but have you seen him rip a mech's helm from his very shoulders and not even blink an optic? Have you seen him slaughter millions? I'm sure he kept his little femme locked away from seeing the inner demon. You can ignore me, but you can not ignore facts. What would your family say if they heard you speaking so kindly of a beast?" he pondered, leaning closer with a strange look in that lone optic.

His smirk grew as he saw the delicate creature flinch as his words sunk in. She looked like the poster child for an orphan.

"Did the Decepticons kill your family...? Who is their leader?"

Pixel closed her optics tight and fought back the tears that she had grown tired of shedding in the face of sparkless mechs. As much as she wanted to deny it, Megatron was in fact responsible for the deaths of her makeshift family on the Avenger.

"My intention is not to see you shed tears, only to help you find your way back from a mech that is controlling you." Torrent purred, offering a servo for her to stand. Pixel turned away with tears in her optics. She did not want his fake kindness. His words were poisoned honey.

"Megatron may be a monster, but you are no better." she whimpered. A sly grin graced his face and struck fear to her core.

"Oh, I agree."

* * *

><p>Megatron paced tirelessly as Soundwave tried to pinpoint Pixel. There was nothing. Wherever she was, the captors were likely to have a signal disruptor. A frustrated growl echoed in the tyrant's throat as he willed her location to be discovered.<p>

Soundwave silently shook his helm as another attempt became a failure. There was no telling where Airachnid had taken the little femme. It was even unknown if she was even still alive. Knockout and Breakdown exchanged a silent look. They were more upset about the loss than they cared to admit. There was not telling what was happening to her.

"When I find Airachnid, she will wish that I had killed her the first time she failed me." the tyrant growled, his fists clenched so tight that energon dripped softly on the floor. His rage was almost tangible. He was not a fan of his things being taken, but this was different. Airachnid had taken the one thing that he had grown such a severe attachment to that the backlash was enough to send the drones scurrying out of his way.

The uncomfortable silence was broken as an incoming transmission set off a notification sound. Megatron's optics narrowed in on the screen as he motioned for Soundwave to accept the communication.

Optics widened as a familiar face filled the screen. Bright blue, scared optics stared back at the Decepticons.

"Pixel...?" Megatron asked, his face shocked at her sudden appearance. Her body looked well, but the slight dents and bruises of Airachnid were visible. He could see the terror in her optics and the way she bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Pixel nodded her helm ever so slightly. Something was not right at all.

Then he saw the dark figure that stood behind his obsession. He could not make out the mech's features but he could see the outline and a single golden optic staring back.

"M-Megatron..." a slight plead slipped from her lips. Megatron growled as he saw a large servo squeeze onto her shoulder. The mech was the reason that she would not speak. Seeing Pixel flinch at the contact made his energon boil.

"It's been a long time, Megatron. You seem to have lost something recently. Oh, I assure you that she has been well taken care of in the absence of her... Master. Though I must admit that Airachnid was a tad rough with her. She has been looking forward to seeing you. Though you must understand if I put the poor dear on mute for our little talk. I would rather her not rile you up during our meeting. She is simply an accessory." the mech spoke, his voice intimidating and strong. Pixel gulped as his grip tightened on her. It was a warning.

"Don't you DARE act if you are running this little ACT. You have no idea who you are dealing with, bot. Return her and I will ponder letting you live." Megatron hissed, his voice low and dangerous.

"I apologize but you are not quite understanding what is at stake, Megatron. I would hate to hurt the femme but if it is necessary to have you come to your senses, so be it. You made a mistake letting yourself get attached." Torrent chortled, digits slowly digging into her shoulder plating. Megatron snarled as a sharp cry escaped Pixel. The grip did not leave an injury but it got the point across.

"What is it that you want so badly to incite my wrath, mech?" Megatron growled, trying to keep a shell of composure.

"Simply for you to stand down as the leader of the Decepticons. Then you may live in peace with the one fembot you have brainwashed to think that you are even close to a decent mech. What do you think?" Torrent asked, his servo slowly stroking the length of her shoulder. Her trembling was clearly visible.

"You are more of a fool than I thought to think that I would ever relinquish my faction to a mech that kidnaps a fembot to win his throne. You are pathetic." Megatron smirked, his pride getting in the way.

Torrent slowly shook his helm.

"You are the fool, Megatron. I will contact you again when you are ready to be reasoned with. Until then, I will be sure to keep Pixel company. Surely she would not mind sharing a bit of her time with me." Torrent chuckled, and with that, the communication ended.

Knockout stared at Megatron in horror.

"Why did you just let him go?! Now how will we find her?!" the medic sputtered, upset with Megatron's behavior. He was shocked to see a sly smile curl Megatron's lip.

"You think I am an idiot? Of course the communication was coded but this mech forgets I have Soundwave and Soundwave is very good at his job. Did you pinpoint a location?" Megatron asked, arms behind his back.

Soundwave gave a solemn nod.


End file.
